


Felines and Colliding Forces

by burner-phone (Genius_Emma)



Series: Millicent Brings These Fools Together [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux tries giving a shit and it works, BB9E has a personality, Even Kylo Ren gets better, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Hux, Grand Marshall Hux, Kylo Ren is a Mess, Lots of Arguing, M/M, Miscommunication, Phasma gets promoted, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Slow Burn, Smoking, Some gore in chapter 8, Supreme Leader Kylo, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genius_Emma/pseuds/burner-phone
Summary: After the battle of Crait, Hux and Ren are left to restabilize the Order...(Formerly known as "In Which Millicent Brings Them Together")





	1. Chapter 1

They returned to The Finalizer in defeat. Hux saw no more of Kylo, who’s locked himself in his chambers. The soldiers deferred to Hux for orders. He told them proceed as always, and to salvage what was left of The Supremacy, including the body of Snoke. A funeral was in order, a funeral that would follow with Ren being promoted.

“Where is Phasma?” Hux demanded of a lieutenant as he took his place on the bridge.

“Medical sir. She was rescued from the Supremacy.”

Hux tried not to show any outward reaction. The Order was more crippled than he’d previously assumed. With Phasma down, he had no one to turn to.

“Bring me to her.” The lieutenant nodded, leading Hux to one of the medbays.

  
Burns covered 40% of her body, and her breathing was shallow. As Hux stood over her, she blinked an eye open.

"Captain." He nodded.

"General." She croaked.

"Soon to be Grand Marshall. Snoke is dead."

"Ren's in charge?"

“Unfortunately.” They exchanged a chuckle and a nod, and Hux left to attend to other things.

 

First, set a course to the nearest First Order base for refuel and restock on resources. Then to a suitable planet for Ren’s coronation and Snoke’s funeral.

Second, sponsors and trade partners who'd already received notification of Snoke's death from their spies on The Finalizer were requesting meetings. Hux assigned a particularly useful secretary to scheduling them.

Third, Hux announced to his staff that they were all being promoted. The room nodded silently. He had 2 secretaries and 2 aids, since Ren and Snoke kept picking them off, and finally a few spies who were not present, who kept him informed on things below deck.

Fourth, he needed to find all new Imperial Guards, since the rebel girl had killed all of them. What an inconvenience.

That let the problem of Ren. A whole 24 hours had passed since they left Crait, and the new Supreme Leader hadn’t made an appearance. The crew were restless, they wanted to hear from him.

Which left Hux to try and get through the door to the man’s quarters, with little success. He screamed, berated, taunted, and the only response he got was being thrown violently back. How that bastard could do that without even being in the same room as Hux, the general had no clue.

"I can't do this alone Ren-" Hux gasped, dragging himself to his feet. His hair fell into his eyes limply. He growled in frustration, pushing it aside. Exhausted, he sat in back to the door, sighing.

"The First Order needs a Supreme Leader."

No response.

"Open the fucking door and we can talk about it."

Still silence.

Then Hux felt something cold press against his head, or the inside of his head.

"No. No we are not doing this. Ren you open the door before I blast these chambers off the ship."

'You wouldn't' Came the voice of Kylo, inside Hux's head.

'Looking to test me?' Hux sneered. 'Face me like a real man instead of rooting around inside my skull.' An image appeared in his head, one of Kylo’s quarters trashed, everything that could be shattered was shattered.

'What are you, 6 years old throwing a tantrum?' He didn't receive a worded response, only immense feelings of anger, sadness, and blind fury.

'Let me in and something will be done.'

Again, more feelings instead of a response. Ren felt extremely cautious, he didn't trust Hux farther than he could throw him- though for Ren that was a useless metaphor. Hux tried to respond in the same, relaying feelings of uncertainty and of fear from the crew, showing Ren they needed a leader.

The door opened, and Hux stood, dusting off his uniform.   


The chambers were trashed as had been shown, and he found Kylo sitting in a window, watching the stars they flew past. Glass crunched under his boots, as Hux joined him in the window.

"Can't hide forever." Hux muttered. He noticed Ren's ungloved hands were bleeding. Out of habit, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, watching the stars as well. "If you must, you can take my quarters until this mess is cleaned up." He removed the cigarette from his mouth, breathing out smoke that drifted lazily up to the vents. He saw there was blood on the cigarette, and figured his lip must be split.

Suddenly, the stick was plucked from his fingers and stuck into Kylo's mouth, where the man promptly started coughing.

"Did no one teach you how to smoke?" Hux smirked.

"No?" Ren's eyes were watering, just a little bit, but he wiped them, slowly regaining his breath. “Your lip is bleeding.”

"Here." Hux offered him a full one, then grabbed another one for himself. “And you get three guesses as to who’s fault that is.”  Kylo mirrored Hux's actions, sticking the cigarette in his mouth. Hux felt himself flooded with feelings of apology. Typical. Kylo Ren couldn’t even say sorry.

Hux leaned forward to light it, cupping his hands around it. He tried not to but he met Kylo's eyes in the process. They were as dark as the space that blanketed them, and he could see stars reflected.

Ren breathed in the cigarette, not coughing this time, but closing his eyes. Hux went to light his own, but the Force stopped him.

"Let me."

"If you insist." Hux surrendered his lighter to him, allowing the other to lean forward to light his cigarette. The lighter was placed between them.  Both took long drags, before Kylo dropped his on the floor.

"Not for me."

Hux couldn't help but think it was waste of cigarette.

"Let's go to your quarters. I hate it here." Kylo stood, pulling out his gloves.

"Agreed." Hux glanced around.

 

Hux chambers were smaller, but Kylo complimented them, running his hand over a spotless drawer set.

"Just don't break anything-" Hux muttered, opening the closet. Millicent meowed, leaping out only to be scooped up by Hux. He allowed a small smile to form, holding her against his chest.

"You-" Kylo frowned.

"No questions." Hux muttered, smiling fading as he pulled off a glove so he could run a hand from her head to her tail. His hand then focused on scratching around her chin. "And if you harm her, you won't live to regret it."

"I like cats." Was all Kylo replied.

Hux let Millicent onto the bed, then turned back to his closet.

"You have a cat." Kylo grinned, sitting on the bed and reaching out to the orange shorthair. She purred and nudged against his hand after a brief sniff.

"Shut up. I rescued her from one of the planets we conquered." Hux slid his boots off. "And don't come near my bed until you've taken a shower." He glanced at the contented Millicent and muttered “traitor.”

Ren stood and took the shower, leaving Hux to sit cross legged on his bed, calling Millicent into his lap.

“I appreciate you being nice to him, but remember who your actual owner is maybe?” Hux raised an eyebrow at her, tugging at her collar lightly.

“Mrow.” She chirped in response.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening was awkward enough, Hux didn’t know what to say to Kylo, and he regretted offering to share his space. He tried to keep to a side of his bed, nose buried in a book he’d picked up from a looted planet. But Kylo was restless, constantly fidgeting.

“How can you read that? It’s not in our language.” Kylo glanced over Hux’s shoulder, scanning the page of foreign symbols.

Hux put the book down and stared at him. “I wasn’t born into this language. I’m fluent in 3 languages, and can understand texts in 4 others.”

While Kylo tried to add those up, Millicent jumped onto the bed, and Hux shifted to accommodate her onto his lap without thinking.

“A cat.” Kylo murmured in disbelief, staring at the ginger feline. “I haven’t even seen a cat since-”

“If you like her so much, get one of your own. You can’t have mine.” Hux turned a page.

“Can’t you share?” Kylo called to Millie, and she quickly abandoned Hux in favor of receiving more direct attention. The ginger glared at her, while Kylo only chuckled, letting her roll around in his lap.

“We already share an empire.” Hux grumbled, half to himself.

“We? I believe I am Supreme Leader.” Kylo’s tone held an edge to it.

“Oh please.” Hux put the book down and rolled his eyes. “Supreme Leader of what? Hiding in your room? You don’t know the first thing about ruling. Without me this whole ship-” He was cut off by an invisible force grasping and closing his throat.

“You forget, general, that you are as replaceable to me as you were to Snoke.” It was said with a casual tone, as if it were small talk instead of threatening Hux’s life.

Millicent hissed, swatting at Kylo before leaping back towards Hux. Kylo released him, and Hux was silent, not protesting. Almost every part of him screamed to tell Kylo to get out of his bed, out of his room, but the rational part of his mind told him he could endure Kylo’s temper for one night, especially if it would help provide eventual stability to the Order. So he bit back several retorts, and resumed reading his book, occasionally scratching Millie’s head, but ready to fight Kylo if he lashed out at her.

Minutes stretched, silent except for Hux turning pages, and Millicent’s ever growing purr.

Then abruptly Kylo stood and began pacing, murmuring. Hux watched him, brows furrowing in confusion, yet remaining silent.

“I don't like this either.” Kylo suddenly snarled, stopping and staring at Hux’s closet. A pause, then Kylo crossed his arms.

“Snoke is dead! This thing-” Kylo gestured at the closet. “This shouldn’t be happening!”

“Why are you talking to my closet?” Hux demanded, gesturing with the book.

“Shut up!” Kylo shot at him, then back at the closet. “No not you-”

“What is going on? That’s MY closet and I demand you tell me.” Hux didn’t want to get too close in case Kylo’s temper flared, but Kylo grabbed his arm, pointing.

“Can you see her?”

“Who- what in the-?”

Hux looked up from where Kylo had grabbed him to stare into the face of the Rebel girl they’d captured months ago and let escape. The Rebel girl who’d killed Snoke. What was her name?

“Rey this is Hux, Hux this is Rey.”

She was in their room- or were they in hers? Hux felt like he was in two places at once, not split but doubled. The girls room was large and open, cool wind blowing through the open windows. Wind that Hux could feel. The girl looked just as confused as he, both glancing each other up and down. Of course Ren could communicate with her. Blasted Force users.

“Ren. Please tell me why our enemy is standing-” Hux was trying very hard to be calm about the situation.   


“I don’t know. This shouldn’t be happening.” Kylo gestured at her. “We can’t go to where she is, and she can’t come here.”

“Why can he see me?” It was her turn to gesture.

“He’s mildly Force sensitive.” Kylo’s answer was simple, but Hux’s reaction was far from it. He tried to pull away. Ren really had lost it. This was madness. In contact with a Rebel. But Kylo shushed him, his grip tightening on Hux’s arm.

“You’re-?” The girl frowned at him. “I didn’t know- are you?”

“No.” Kylo shook his head. Great. They could read each other’s minds.

“Oh.” Was all she said, then she was gone and her room faded. Hux’s feet were on the floor of his ship, and he was alone with the actual madman that was Kylo Ren.

“Before you start- I can explain.” Hux opened his mouth, but Kylo gestured threateningly. “Snoke connected our minds so I could turn her. But she turned out to be stronger than expected and when she arrived she killed Snoke.”

“You LED HER TO OUR SHIP?” Hux made a disgusted face.

“No! She found us! And got in! And I don’t know why we’re still connected!” One of the maps Hux had hanging on the wall crashed to the floor, glass shattering. It was obvious Kylo was upset about it, forcing Hux back into defuse and defense mode.

“Alright. Either block her out completely or use her as a spy.” Hux picked up his cat out of habit when he was distressed. A rebel standing in front of his closet was somewhat distressing, but Kylo Ren about to kill anyone who said the wrong thing was extremely distressing. “Don’t let her see any of this ship. The resistance already lands enough ships in our hangars.”

“That was Snoke getting too comfortable and underestimating the- creativity of the Resistence. The same mistakes will not be made again.” With a wave of his hand the glass crunched together in a ball, and was set on top of a table in the corner. Kylo scooped up the text Hux had been reading, rifling through the pages.

“If you want one you can read there’s a bookshelf over there.” Hux let Millie down onto his bed, and she meowed again, leaping over to Kylo. Hux’s comm lit up, an alert from his aid.

Phasma was out of surgery- she was going to make a full recovery.

Best news Hux had heard all day.

“I have to go.” He muttered, pulling back on boots, gloves, and coat. ‘Some of us have an empire to lead and have no time to waste on talking to rebel girls.’ The map would remain where it was for now. At least the glass was off the floor so Millie’s paws were safe.

Kylo nodded, absently petting the ginger cat. Hux stuffed a new pack of cigarettes into his pocket. He’d need them.

“Stay here. Or not.” Hux didn’t dare give any more orders than that. He wanted to tell Kylo other things like “don’t kill my cat”, “don’t blow up my ship”, “don’t contact the rebel girl again” but he felt doing so would only earn him more bruises and worsen the dynamic between the two.

 

The hallway outside his quarters was almost completely empty, save the necessary guards on either side of his door.

He needed Kylo Ren to be in charge. The men deferred to him for orders, yes, but they looked to Kylo as their icon. In an ideal situation, Kylo would serve as the figurehead, but it would be Hux making decisions. He needed Ren to wear the robes and look pretty, and convince sponsors of their cause.

But Ren was brash, impulsive, moody, and immature.

His sigh joined the click of his boots as the only sounds echoing down the empty space. He gave the empire maybe 3 months before Kylo crashed and burned it completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some weird dynamics and playing around with exactly how sensitive to the Force Hux is  
> also i decided to keep the tone kind of lighthearted?, since i feel like there's plenty of really dark fics with these two and they should have something easier on the emotions  
> do i know where i'm going with this? not really, leave some suggestions where this should go and if i pick one i'll give credit


	3. Chapter 3

Hux found Phasma in medbay still unconscious after her surgery. As it turned out, the definition of "full recovery" didn't include any permanent external marks. Without the bandages Hux had previously seen her with, he saw half of her face was scarred pink, the scar extending down below her collar. Her armor had protected her organs from the fall, but the easily heated metal had worked against her in the long run.

He pulled a chair up next to the bed, pulling out his pack of cigarettes. Phasma was a hole he'd rather not have in his life. She was the one he’d entrusted the training of soldiers to after he was promoted. He’d known her twice as long as he’d known Ren, and he relied on her as his voice of reason.She was the only being who understood his frustrations with the knight.

"So. Two promotions and a funeral on the same day." He glanced over at her, pressing the cigarette to his lips. "Make that three, you should get promoted too."  
Understandably, there was no answer.  
"Ren will be even more insufferable. He's already threatened my life and taken my rooms." He took a drag of the cigarette. "And tried to steal my cat. He's an entitled, spoiled child. He says I'm expendable? As if he'd be able to find someone who does my job as good as I do it." He leaned back, blowing all the smoke towards the ceiling, falling silent.  
Soon the only sounds in the room now were the whirring of the med droid and the beeping of the monitors Phasma was hooked to. Hux’s eyes fell shut, enjoying the brief moment of stillness, of peace.

  
"If you even think about waking him I will personally make sure your position as Supreme Leader is short lived." Phasma's words broke the serene silence as Kylo Ren entered her room. He’d come to find Hux and instead found her awake and sitting up. And next to her, head resting on crossed arms on the edge of Phasma’s bed, was Hux.  
Kylo had to admit, the general looked smaller and more human curled up with his eyes closed. And even less threatening as Phasma tucked stray strands of his ginger hair behind his ear. It was then Kylo noticed the burns on her hand, following them up her arm and finally to her face.

"Glad to see you're feeling better Captain." A pause, while Phasma’s eyes dropped from Kylo to Hux, her hand retracting after neatening his hair.

"So Snoke's dead? Isn't that what we had the Praetorian Guard for?" She shifted, turning her steel blue gaze back up to him.

"Resistance girl snuck on board. Killed him and them." Kylo's reply was short, and he stood over the two of them, gaze resting on Hux. "We'll need replacements."

"And Hux? Grand Marshall?"

“Grand Marshall indeed. You're getting promoted to General. I could hear him think it as soon as he learned of his promotion. I predict your duties will stay the same, mostly."

"Thank you, oh gracious Supreme Leader." She smirked up at him.

"When will you be back in armor?"

"I don't know." She stared down at her arms. "And I need new armor. Or my old armor fixed first."

"If he hasn't commissioned it already, I will."

Phasma nodded in confirmation.

"Find one of his aids, they'll definitely know how to put in the order. And don't kill any of them, this time around he actually found some good ones."

Silence fell between Phasma and Kylo, as both were processed the weight that had been shifted onto them.

"If he asks, I'm on the bridge." Kylo murmured after a few seconds, gaze drifting back to Hux one more time before he left, cape swirling in a manner only he could pull off.

Phasma stared after him, letting a small sigh escape. 6 months. She gave it 6 months before those two tore the Order and each other apart. They needed to find a way to cooperate without the previous overhanging common threat. If they could just find some common ground-

Her thoughts were interrupted by yet another visiter hopping onto the bed at her feet.

"Hey, who let you out?" She murmured, extending her hand to Millicent, who plodded over, nuzzling first Phasma's fingers, then her owners hair.

"Well if we ever lose him on some random planet all we have to do is send you out to get him don't we. You always find him." She smiled down at the two.

Millicent purred in response, settling in the impractically small space between Hux's folded arms and Phasma's leg.

_Hux was reliving the destruction of Hosnian Prime, the feeling of pride swelling in his chest as he screamed the order, the beam lighting up, causing the whole base to vibrate, this was it, if his father could see him now-_

_He blinked and he was one of the citizens on Hosnian Prime, watching up through the crowd as the red beam arc towards them, panic rising as it tore him apart, it tore everything apart._

_A flash of red, and he was in swirling shadows. Beyond them he saw the rebel girl reaching out to a wall, and on the other side stood Ren, also reaching out. She didn't know what was behind it. Hux tried yelling at her that it was just Ren behind the wall, but she didn't listen, and suddenly he was her. He felt everything she felt, confusion, fear, trepidation, caution. Something was on the other side. Something important, what was it?_

He woke with a start, face colliding with something warm and furry that was- purring?"

"Blast it. Did Ren let you out?" He muttered, leaning back and staring at Millicent, who only continued purring.

"That cat is smarter than most breeds of hound." Phasma remarked. Right. Hux had been visiting her before-

"How long was I asleep?"

"3 or so hours."

"And we still have a ship?"

"Yes General." Phasma chuckled. "Ren's managed to keep us together for the few hours time off you took."

"A blasted miracle." Hux grumbled and stood, picking up Millicent and stashing her on his shoulder before addressing her. "Don’t want you loose on the ship. Too many clumsy droids and stray blasters." There were also too many people who would definitely see killing Millicent as a viable way to get back at Hux for whatever wrong he'd done them. Disgusting people they were in his opinion, but they existed nonetheless.

He returned Millicent to his rooms, finally rehanging the map that had been shattered. To his pleasant surprise, the glass had been dealt with. Make that one mess Ren's made that he cleaned up himself.

  
Kylo was overseeing their docking to refuel, standing on the bridge of the ship. The Finalizer was Hux's ship, and commanding it felt foreign. But then to someone who'd spent half his life on a planet, all ships felt foreign.

It was Hux who'd lived through two planetside battles by the age of 5, and lived on ships ever since. It was Hux who had pioneered and perfected his father's training program that was implemented to all children trained by the First Order.

Hux had planned and overseen the building of Starkiller Base. He'd destroyed the Republics capital without even blinking. While Kylo had a fair amount of blood on his hands, Hux carried the weight of billions of lives lost.

The man bled ambition, and was willing to claw anyone out of the way to get what he wanted. Snoke had managed to leash that, but Kylo wasn't sure if he'd be able to as effectively without making Hux hate him.

He'd ask Phasma. Phasma was the only being he'd met who considered Hux even remotely human. How she was able to, Kylo had no clue.

When Hux had joined him on the bridge while ordering a secretary to get him a coffee, Kylo had shifted a little bit to the side to allow Hux to take his place at his side. The rooms tension immediately increased tenfold, but Hux only nodded at Kylo, before turning his gaze down to his datapad. The last time they’d been in this position had been Crait, a thought that burned into both of their minds.

It was Hux who made the announcement that it would take 6 hours to refuel, and that all of the crew was dismissed until then. A sigh of relief spread through the room as they all hurried out to find pods to get to the surface, leaving Kylo and Hux on the bridge alone.  
"So for our former leaders funeral, either Deltira 2 or possibly Nidekon 6." Hux made no preamble, only pulling up pictures of both planets on screen. "Snoke's body was recovered by our men and is waiting to be shipped on my- your command."

Both were Outer Rim planets in the heart of the First Orders influence. Deltira 2 was a large, mainly aquatic planet where most First Order technologies came from. Kylo's lightsaber had been forged there, and it also was where the Knights Of Ren were located.

Nidekon 6 was closer to their current location, a smaller, green planet where wealthy merchants and arms dealers vacationed, but it was also home to one of the First Order's training academy's. Smaller than the one on The Supremacy, but many of their best officers came from there. They would pitch a memorial at the academy to give respect to Snoke.

"Nidekon 6." Kylo murmured. "One of your reports mentioned meetings concerning trade and sponsors. Nidekon 6 will serve us that."

"Good. Also we can recruit from the academy, fill out the vacancies in the Praetorian Guard." Hux replied.

"No. We're taking Phasma's best soldiers for Praetorian guards and giving her new ones to train."  
“Right. And how much will be spent on at this funeral?”  
And so they continued, going down Hux’s list of issues, managing to resolve each one in an uneasy truce. Until they came to the overhanging issue.

"Finally, the girl. How are we going to pursue the Resistance?" Hux finished entering his notes into his datapad.

"I don't know."

"You what?"

"I don't know. We need more information on where they're going, what their next moves are. On top of that the Republic is mounting forces against us and unless you pull another Starkiller Base out of your ass we should focus on the more organized threat!"

"That's all well and good, until you come upon a Republic ship and find your mother commanding it and we lose the war." Hux sneered. Kylo stiffened, fighting the urge to wipe the look off the mans face by smashing him into the console.

"The Republic and the Resistance are two forces both with very little firepower right now. If they join they will be a formidable opponent." Hux continued. "Our forces will soon be large enough to mount an attack on both fronts but until then we should reinforce the outer territories we control, and increase presence in territories we don't."

"Then they'll start picking us off with ease." Kylo shook his head.

"Did you forget that we won at Crait? They're on the defensive. Kill the animal while it's wounded."

"Did you forget we lost millions on The Supremacy? We should tend our own wounds before going after another's or risk bleeding out!"

  
Hux had a theory about the Supreme Leaders reluctance to pursue the Resistance, but he kept that in the back of his brain, knowing full well Kylo would be able to read it if it became a major thought. Instead he tried to reason with Kylo, to come to a compromise, which did not go as well as he anticipated.

"What was that, 20 whole minutes without you resorting to throwing things?" Hux stepped to the side, his coffee landing next to him. The cup shattered, and the dark liquid splashing onto his boots. "A new record?" He glared up at Kylo, hating the fact that he was shorter than the Supreme Leader. Kylo glowered back down at him. They were less than a foot apart, too close for either of their comfort.  
  
“I vote we table this discussion.” Kylo almost growled the words, stepping back. “Get out of my sight before you're the next thing I throw.”  
  
“Whatever torture you can think of to get me to agree with you won't work, I've already lived through it.” Hux’s sneer returned, but he stepped over the cup shards and started for the door. “This matter will be resolved when we meet again.”  
  
Kylo was now the only one left on the bridge, and felt a presence next to him, staring down at the planet. His vision shifted and instead of staring down at the planet, he was watching pilots oversee the repairing of their pods.  
  
“Have either of you tried getting along?” Rey crossed her arms. “Because I was under the impression you-”  
  
“Yes I'm aware of your impression.” He muttered. “But I'm Supreme Leader and he should bow to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was long and took me three tries to write but I like it and hope the rest of yall do too!


	4. Chapter 4

Hux hadn't even bothered with the name of the planet they'd docked at, but he needed to be somewhere that wasn't near Kylo Ren to try and process everything.

The planet didn't have much on it, three cities all bordering the same ocean and the rest of the planet worked in the factories and mines. The cities were inhabited by dirt poor peasants and the wealthy factory owners. Hux made a note to send a recruiting fleet down here one day, the streets were reportedly filled with grubby and neglected children not old enough for the factories yet.

He took his guards to the outskirts of one of the cities, overlooking the dull green waters of the planets acid ocean. The toxicity left any greenery that encroached on it dead, and rocky craigs had endured years of brutal beating from the waves.

The troopers waited in the grass, blasters cocked, while Hux perched on one of the rocks, straight backed, letting his eyes close, and began sorting. It was probably a stupid exercise he knew, but it helped him compartmentalize any stray emotions, and therefor keep calm under duress. He concentrated on the breeze, the feel of the rock, the underlying hum of the planet.  
He took a deep breath and began sorting the events of the past days, and the emotions associated with them, locking them away if they didn't line up with what he allowed himself to feel. By this time it was easy, and at times he wondered if it was too easy, but assured himself ease was simply a byproduct of routine. It was usually carried out in his quarters, his own familiar space, but Ren had tainted that space, forcing Hux to do it planetside.

He'd started this around the time custody of him had been fully passed from his father to Snoke. Before then he'd been pulled between them, a bargaining chip. But Snoke had won, and Hux had stayed on the upper decks of The Supremacy while he father returned to the academy in the lower ones.

Hux had stayed WITH Snoke- but he'd long since locked those experiences away, he wasn't even sure if they were real or his own depraved fantasies.

Back to sorting.

The Rebel girl had killed Snoke. Snoke was dead, gone, couldn’t hurt him anymore.  
He allowed relief to wash over him. Snoke was no longer a threat to him or his work. No longer would he be leashed in the manner Snoke had leashed him. Repressed feelings about being leashed surged, but he inhaled and exhaled deeply, pressing them back down.

He allowed himself to feel relief, then archived it.

They'd won the battle of Crait. He'd allow those feelings of pride to remain with him, spurring him to future victories.  
He was staring into the face of the Rebel girl from Jakku. He had felt confusion and curiosity, feelings that had been reciprocated in her eyes, and her expression. Archived. He'd need only feelings of contempt for her.

Phasma was alive. His mind strayed to “what if she hadn't survived-”, a thought that was immediately shut down. That wasn't helpful, and it only constricted his chest and throat with an unfamiliar feeling that he didn't want, didn’t need, to feel. Hux had long since stopped caring about people. It never ended well. Phasma was alive, and he was glad because she did her duties well. Archived.

That left Ren. Supreme Leader Ren.  
Something about that name burst something inside him.  
The emotions hit him like a tidal wave, crashing over him and sweeping away all mental structure. He tried pulling out individual feelings to lock away, but they slipped out of his grip, riding the torrent.

Kylo Ren was Supreme Leader. It made him dizzy to comprehend it fully.

He remained still throughout the wave, still though uncomfortable. When it finally settled, he started organizing the emotions left behind. He definitely felt anger and frustration. Those were easy to rationalize and archive. Kylo Ren was Supreme Leader. Unless he assassinated the the man, there was nothing Hux could do except make the best of it.

The next emotion, fear. A tricky one to rationalize, as he had no reason to think Kylo would be any different a superior from Snoke or his father. So far Kylo had threatened his life, but something about his threats felt hollow. But he had thrown Hux into a wall, so caution was best. Fear was replaced with caution and archived.

But another emotion existed, smaller than the other things Hux felt. He couldn't even name it, it felt so foreign.

It was like admiration, awe and pride mixed into one. Almost a hope that Ren could take the Order to new heights, crushing both the Rebellion and the New Republic, and achieving their goal.

No. That was not a useful emotion. Almost as soon as Hux comprehended what it was, he was archiving it.

That was it. All the major events of the past 2-3 days were dealt with. Hux stood and joined his guards, the familiar feeling of hollowness spreading through his chest. It always did after he was done.

  
Rey followed him back to his rooms after the spat with Hux. She was silent, but he could tell she was still extremely puzzled over his interactions with Hux. Thankfully she didn’t try to offer advice. By the time he’d closed the door, she had faded back to her own life. Kylo sat crossed legged on his bed, eyes closing as he reached out with the Force.

He followed the troops down on the planet, watching them drink and laugh, harass the locals, some even expressing kindness to them. Their minds felt off, like there was something wrong, like a part of their soul had been snapped, leaving them less than human. It terrified Kylo, and he didn’t linger on their minds for too long.

He felt a glow pulling him in the direction of the planets only ocean. It was Force linked, setting off several alarms in his mind.

Ren followed it out of curiosity, and found himself sitting across from Hux, the faint glow that could only be the Force surrounding the ginger. Upon further pressing into the man’s mind, he found Hux sorting his emotions, assisted by the Force.

He wasn't even aware it was the Force he was using.

Kylo couldn't help but smirk at little. He'd heard Hux denounce the Force so many times, calling it ‘magic’ and making fun of Kylo for believing in Jedi and Sith. But here he was, surrounded and heightened by it, controlling and directing the smallest bit of it with ease.

Hux’s features, usually contorted in anger, were relaxed and peaceful. Just as Ren had seen in Phasma's room, he looked small and human, even surrounded by the most powerful weapon in all the galaxies.

A careful dip into Hux's thoughts revealed that the general was thinking about him.

To Kylo it appeared like Hux sealed his feelings off in bubbles, and right now he was focusing on the bubble of feelings associated with Kylo. Curiosity once again got the better of the knight, and he pressed into the bubble, trying to see what it held.

He pushed too hard, and the bubble popped.

Kylo watched a flood of emotion spill out, almost sweeping away Hux. He wanted to reach out to the general, but he would drown to.

Mentally cursing, Kylo immediately pulled back. He prayed Hux hadn't noticed his presence. His eyes opened, and his connection to the Force faded into the background. The darkly lit wall of his room greeted him, as well as the low whirring and humming of the ship.

How had he not noticed how strong the man was with the Force before? Hux had always been very responsive to any time the Force was used against him, but had never expressed any aptitude in using it himself. Was it years of mental assault from Snoke that had repressed it until now? That made the most sense. Whatever the reason, Kylo now had to keep Hux as close as either of them could stand, at this point Hux was too valuable to kill or let go of.

He felt Rey’s presence emerge next to him and ignored her, summoning the Force to block her out, push her away. She was the last person he wanted to talk to at the moment.

 

The Finalizer finished it's refuel, coordinates set to the nearest hyperjump, final destination being Nidekon 6.

Phasma found herself on the bridge, clothed in First Order uniforms for the first time in weeks. She felt exposed without her armor, despite still towering over the majority of her troops. Her short blonde hair was pushed back out of her face. It was a strange feeling, staring out at the people below her without the barrier of her helmet. But Ren had shed his mask, no reason she couldn’t as well. She was used to fighting in battles, commanding troops. But both Hux and Kylo were absent during the cast off of the Finalizer, so they deferred to her for orders.

The door to the bridge opened, and Hux joined her, balancing a coffee on top of his datapad.

He was an idiot, he’d already lost 3 datapads that way. He set the coffee on the railing, and Phasma watched him scan through blueprints before sticking the datapad into his pocket.

“How long till the port where we can make the hyperjump?”

“According to a report your aid gave me, a couple of hours.”

“Which one gave it you?”

“The girl?” Phasma raised an eyebrow.

“They’re both girls.”

“Uh, the blonde one?”

“Salvatore.” He nodded. “Yes. Good.”

“Is there a difference between them?” Phasma couldn’t keep amusement out of her voice.

“Salvatore’s calculations are more accurate than Hela’s.”

“When did you start learning names?”

“Hela’s predecessor was also blonde. Caused a lot of confusion.”

“Ahh. I see. Is that why you don’t want Ren killing your current aids?”

“Precisely. They both have their strengths and uses and we haven’t had a mistaken hyperjump since I started making Salvatore do it.” She heard the satisfaction in his voice, the satisfaction of officers doing their jobs well.

“Where’s Ren? Someone should tell him we’re making the jump soon.” She glanced over her shoulder.

“He’s hiding.” Hux sighed. “I’ll find him after I find Millicent.” Something in him had settled, and he was thinking more calmly. Maybe he and Ren had come to a resolution after all. She could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be kind of long while I set up for the big main conflict of this story that'll make the title make sense so stay tuned


	5. Chapter 5

For the second time that week Hux found himself facing down the charcoal door that separated Supreme Leader Ren from the rest of the galaxy, 5 minutes before they were scheduled to make a hyperspace jump.

He’d brought a droid with him this time, Ren’s BB model. The droids orders were to hack the door system so Hux wouldn’t waste time yelling. The droid protested, insisting it knew better than to break into the Supreme Leaders bedroom. He overruled the droids concerns, and reluctantly it extended a tiny arm beneath the access panel, whirring and clicking. He made a mental note to get the codes to Ren’s room to avoid this hassle in the future.

The door slid open and the droid was dismissed. It beeped once and rolled down the hallway. The lights in Ren’s room weren’t on, and Hux felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he proceeded.

He found the knight sitting in the dark, murmuring to the air across from him, and Hux could feel the faintest buzzing in the air.

“Blast it Ren. Is it the Rebel girl again?” Hux glared. He crossed to the bed, only to have his wrist grabbed by Ren. He felt a surge and a shift as he was added temporarily added to their bond. He was greeted by the Rebel girl sitting across from Ren, their positions mirror opposites besides Ren’s grip on him.

“You again-?” She frowned.

“You again-” He mocked, trying to pull Ren away from her. “Get off my damn ship you disgusting piece of vermin.”

“Hux! Calm down.” The knight’s grip tightened.

“I refuse- you let a Rebel step foot on my ship!”

“She’s not actually on the ship! And I didn’t ‘let’ this happen, Snoke did. Neither of us chose this.” Kylo gestured.

“But you seem to be enjoying it well enough!” Hux countered, glaring. His wrist was starting to hurt.

“Oooooh he's jealous.” The Rebel girl grinned. Hux wanted to throw something that her, wipe that smug look off her face.

“No he’s not.”

“I am not!” Both men spoke at the same time, much to the delight of the Rebel girl. Ren was about to counter with something else, but they were interrupted by both of their comms pinging.

“Supreme Leader, General, we will proceed with the hyperjump.”

“Blasted holy beings of the divine dimension! May lightning strike us down where we stand!” Hux swore, the words rolling off his tongue as a primal, innate curse on the situation. He tripped as Ren let him go, sending him to the floor against the wall as the world seemed to stretch.

When everything had stabilized again, Hux took a deep breath and opened his eyes. That was the roughest jump he’d had in ages. Ren helped him up, and Hux could tell the Rebel girl was no longer visiting. But Ren was trembling ever so slightly.

“It’s just a hyperjump, not even a big one. Nothing to be worried about.” He straightened his coat, searching through his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. Ren didn’t respond. “Oh for kriffs sake.” Hux sighed, fishing one out and offering it to the man. “Here. It helps calm you down.” Ren took it, lighting it with the Force. He didn’t cough this time as he inhaled and exhaled smoke, but he was still on edge. Hux wondered if it was the Rebel girls appearance or simply just the hyperjump.

“What was that you said before the jump?”

“Anyway, we have a few hours before Nidekon 6, I should return to the bridge, Phasma wants one of us there.” Hux ignored the question to avoid owning up to the fact he’d reverted to his native tongue.

“Let me. Take some time off before we’re forced to endure interrogation and needless socializing.”

“Supreme Leader I assure you I am capable of doing my job.”

“In the past 48 hours you’ve only had around 3 hours of sleep. Take a break.” Both of them entered the hallway, the droid joining them as they walked.

“I’m fine.” Hux muttered. “Just need another cup of coffee.” He always needed one after a hyperjump. The droid beeped an apology to Ren for breaking into his room, but the Supreme Leader was occupied arguing with General.

“I strongly advise you to take the evening off.”

Hux assumed an unsaid threat loomed behind the words, so he reluctantly retreated to his rooms after getting a large cup of coffee.

He didn't sleep during the spare hours, sleep was too rare for him. Instead he was pouring over the blueprints of Starkiller, trying to find the weakness that had been exploited that had led to its downfall. As Ren had promised in regards to Snoke’s arrogance, Hux himself vowed the same mistakes would not be made twice. On top of Starkiller blueprints, he poured over blueprints for other things, including new tie fighters and modifications to the new Dreadnought being commissioned.

Millicent was the opposite of helpful, she constantly roamed around, stepping on Hux’s datapad, then running over to Ren’s side of the bed.

Blast it, no, Ren did NOT own a side of Hux’s bed. Hux told this to Millie, but she blinked up at him and he realized he sounded ridiculous.

  
When the Finalizer docked on Nidekon 6, Supreme Leader and Grand Marshall met again. This time it was a meeting held in a conference room with the First Order generals. There had been 3 on the Supremacy that had all been rescued and General Sloane in charge of the Academy had beamed up to attend. Add in Hux, and that made 5 current generals in a room with their Supreme Leader.

When Hux had first been alerted of the meeting, he’d dropped everything to cobble together an address for containing enough information necessary to dispel any doubts of the present and the future.

The thoughts of all the men in the small room was deafening. Kylo felt the urge to throw the more annoying ones into the wall.

‘Don’t throw anyone. It’ll be a PR nightmare’ came one thought rising above the rest. Hux, who was staring up at him expectantly, calm and collected. This situation was nothing new to him.

“Silence!” Kylo commanded, and the other 4 sets of eyes immediately swiveled to him. He began speaking, delivering the words Hux had given him. Any time he wavered, he found himself tapping into the ginger’s thoughts, finding some bitter encouragement directed at him.

The generals were all nodding in agreement, satisfied by Kylo’s answer to every unspoken question they had. Kylo felt approval emanating from Hux.

The address ended, and Kylo stared out at the generals, daring any them to challenge him. None did, and he dismissed them.

 

The four other generals in the room were all individuals Hux wouldn’t trust farther than he could throw them. They were all older than him, and while they had all been loyal to his father, a couple held a personal vendetta against Hux.

He sat to the left of Ren, leaning back in his chair. His eyes glanced up at Ren briefly, knowing the Supreme Leader could read his mind.

‘Don’t throw anyone. It’ll be a PR nightmare.’ Their Supreme Leader began speaking, and after a minute he felt cold press against his skull. He almost laughed aloud. Well if Ren needed encouragement Hux was all too happy to give it. It was two against four in this battle of politics, and Hux was willing to put aside any personal issues if it meant he and Ren won. Their new Supreme Leader would need to exercise the same discipline over these people that Snoke had if he had any hope of keeping the Order together.

Ren was unwavering, managing to deliver the address without messing up. Hux’s gaze down each general, analyzing body language. They were subconsciously leaning forward with intent, all except for one. Hadrian Kidal, a newly promoted general and only a year older than Hux, was staring at his Supreme Leader with a look of disguised skepticism. Kidal came from a wealthy Old Republic family that had funded the First Order from the very beginning. As far as Hux knew he’d only been involved in a few skirmishes, but apparently to Snoke that warranted General status. Now Hux was no hypocrite when it came to nepotism, but it painted Kidal in a bad light that he’d bought his way to status in the Order.

Ren finished his speech and dismissed all the generals, who shuffled out of the room, only Kidal looked back.

“That could have gone worse.” Hux stood. “Also I’m putting a spy close to Kidal. I don’t trust him.”

“Do what you have to.” Ren sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“You did well.” Hux frowned. “Next time I’ll have a better speech written.”

“No- your speech was fine.” Kylo shook his head. “They're just, too loud. When is the funeral?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

As it had on the bridge days ago, an uneasy truce had fallen between them. Hux lit a cigarette to distract from the silence that fell.

“My aids arranged rooms for you on the surface.”

“What about you?”

“I'm remaining on board.” Hux turned his attention from Ren to his datapad. When silence fell again, he felt obligated to elaborate.

“Millicent. You think I would leave my cat alone up here?”

“Bring her down with us.”

“Ren- there are innumerable dangers that a cat can face. She's better up here.”

“Have a droid look after her while you're at the funeral and ceremony. It won't even be two days.”

Hux was not in the mood to argue, so he complied with Kylo’s wishes.

  
And so they ended up in one of the most prestigious and acclaimed hotels on the planet. The view from their balcony encompassed the better parts of the capital city as well as the lake where the academy sat.

Hux had been in a foul mood since scooping up Millicent and stuffing her in his coat to board a pod to go planetside. Of course as soon as they’d gotten to the room, he’d let her free and she’d run immediately to Ren.

Hux now sat in one of the armchairs, trying to translate a report written from a far Outer Rim planet. A clang sounded, and both men looked up. Millie had knocked over a spherical light from a table, and looked very guilty about it. But with a snap of Kylo’s fingers it was rolled across the floor, and Millie pounced, trying to tackle it.

“What are you so wrapped up in?” Ren spoke, sending the object skittering across the floor again.

“Tie fighters.” Hux murmured, eyes glued to the screen. “I’m trying to install more powerful blasters but keep the weight the same.”

“Ah.” Ren nodded.

“And your speech for the funeral. I have to write that too.”

“Can’t I just make one up?”

“No.” Hux switched to the speech, reading it over. “Here, you should look at it.” He stood, moving for the first time in hours, unconsciously picking Millicent up on his walk to where Ren sat by the window.

“So we’ve been invited to a party.” Ren said after scanning the speech.

“You should go.” Hux set Millie down in the window, watching the Nidekonian suns cast deep red light over the white buildings of the city and even turning the lake water a deep crimson.

“You should go with me.” Hux stiffened, memories of the parties he’d attended with Snoke resurfacing.

“I’m- not good at parties.”

  
Kylo felt memories stir in Hux’s mind, but they were too repressed for Kylo to look at.

“Get out of my head.” Hux snapped. Kylo obeyed, but was left wondering what exactly Hux repressed.

“We don’t have to go General.” Kylo murmured, joining Hux at the window. But the General walked away from him, slumping back in the chair.

“Go without me. You can do it.” He sneered up at Kylo.

“Not worth it.” Kylo tried to think of ways to defuse the tension between them. “You should show me your tie fighter designs. I’m looking for an upgrade.” Maybe changing the subject would break Hux out of his bad mood.

“Fine.” Hux’s voice was clipped, but he pulled the the designs up on his datapad. Kylo sat a chair across from the one Hux was in, eyes watching Hux manipulate the screen. Millicent appeared, weaving between their legs.

  
Phasma went to check on them later, pressing her ear to the door. Inside she heard soft murmurs of the two men, and couldn’t help smiling. This was longest they’d gone without an argument. Rens droid whirred at her feet.

“I don’t care if you disapprove of Hux.” She nudged it with her foot. “I approve, and I’m the opinion that matters here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BB9E and Phasma know what's up ;)))
> 
> Also eventually we'll see Hux's memories, and when that happens I'll have to bump up the rating...


	6. Chapter 6

Hux woke when only one sun was in the sky, casting a harsh yellow onto the floor in front of the windows. He felt like his head had been beaten with a rock several times. He hated planets. There were as many day/night cycles as there were planets, and every time he slept on one, his sleep patterns were beyond fucked by them.

He didn't even remember moving to the bed, let alone falling asleep. A glance showed that Ren was still asleep only feet away. He did remember Ren trying to bring Hux to a party, and shivered involuntarily. All he knew of parties was being paraded around and shown off to strangers who would pay too much for him-

Ren wouldn’t do that.

Would he?

Blast it, Hux didn't have time for this. Sitting up straight, he tried to focus on his surroundings, specifically the sunlight. The sunlight was weak yet harsh. The air was cold, the bed beneath him was not. It wasn't long until he tuned to the hum of everything around him, eventually retreating to his mind to sort.

But something distracted him. Another, louder hum accompanied by a glow. It was close. Hux followed it, and was soon looking down on a scene.

_He was back on Crait. Before him stood his former teacher. He swung, and was met with resistance. Lightsabers whirred and buzzed as sparks showered both of them. He could feel blood beneath his feet, blood of the younglings he’d killed, blood of the Resistance fighters he’d killed, blood of the innocent, blood of the guilty, blood of his father..._

_Hux watched the old jedi morph into the Rebel girl, and Ren jumped back, staring at her. Lightsabers vanished, and they stepped towards each other. She was tracing Ren’s scar, cupping his cheek, the space between them was closing fast… Hux could see her readying the lightsaber while Kylo was distracted..._

_He appeared next to Kylo, prying the lightsaber out of his fingers. It was heavy, but not too heavy that Hux couldn’t swing it straight at the Rebel girl…_

Hux was forcefully kicked out of what he now assumed was Ren’s dream, coming back to himself. He braced, expecting Ren to wake and be angry with him, but the other man didn't stir. Hux could still feel the faint buzzing in the room.

Millicent hopped onto the bed, filling the small gap between them. Hux rubbed her face gently, then refocused to continue sorting and archiving.

  
Kylo woke, hearing only the hum of Hux’s connection to the Force. Millicent was inches from his face, and he sat up, his hand finding her chin. Both suns rose in the sky, the colors splashing the room with reds and purples. Kylo could still feel the last remnants of his brief connection with Hux seep from his mind. Somehow he’d invaded Kylo’s dream. His eyes searched Hux’s face for any sign of emotion.

The generals hair was messy, hanging down in front of his face. Almost involuntary, Kylo’s hand went from the cat to brushing the stray reddish gold strands back behind Hux’s ear. His hand lingered, their faces now only inches apart.

Eyes the color of steel opened, narrowing.

“Ren.” It was more gentle than Kylo expected, but he still withdrew, sitting back to give Hux space.

Silence fell between them and stretched, neither knowing what to say. The purples and reds of the sunrise had given way to the yellow luminescence of daytime by the time Hux cleared his throat and stood.

“Funeral’s in less than two hours. I expect we overslept.”

“Yea. Probably.”

The only sound in the room was the rustling of fabric as both men moved to get dressed. Uniforms and personas were donned. Hux’s hair was returned to its usual neatness. Kylo picked up Hux’s datapad and offered it to the general. Hux snatched it, but offered a curt thank you.

They were met in the hallway by Phasma and Ren’s droid, who apparently had nothing better to do than comment on how often Kylo glanced at Hux.

The three of them went through various meetings with the planets rulers and a weapons manufacturer, submitting plans for Ren’s new fighter.

  
The funeral was about to start. The three of them were lined up in the office of General Sloane, headmaster of the academy. She was the niece of Grand Admiral Rae Sloane, one of the founding members of the Order. Hux had known both women since the Battle of Endor, and had grown as close as he was allowed to the younger Sloane. And that made it hard to ignore the interactions between her and Phasma. A small smirk, a wink, and Hux heard Phasma giggle at something the general said. Giggle.

“Madam General.” A student entered, bowing. “We are ready to begin.” 4 sets of eyes fell on him, then Sloane thanked and dismissed him.  
“Are we ready?” She smirked, leading them out onto the balcony. They were greeted by crowds below, stretching from the courtyards to the streets. High ranking officials floated above in pods.

Below them Snoke’s body lay in an intricately carved coffin. One side of it was flanked by academy students, and the other flanked by the First Order officers from the Finalizer.

They lined up, Ren in the middle, Phasma to his right, Hux to his left. The other generals filled in the rest of the space, and Hux could tell Sloane had stood very close to Phasma. Hux could see his ship just above the clouds, and wished to be back on the bridge, away from all these eyes, in the cold vacuum of space.

When Ren stepped out, all conversation ceased. Hux felt cold invading his mind, and gave Ren the go ahead.

Ren recited what he’d been written perfectly, conveyed the perfect amount of emotion. But as Hux was listening to the words he’d written, he felt a constricting in his chest.

It was all lies. All of Snoke’s great achievements? Lies. He had funded the Order, yes, commanded the Order, yes, but it was Hux’s father, General Sloanes aunt, and many other great war heroes that the Order had been founded on. It was those original founders who started the weapons trade and training programs that allowed the Order to amass its power. And it was Hux and Kylo who kept it together. But here they were, honoring him as if he’d done all those things.

The coffins lid was lowered, and Ren fell silent. It was placed into the grave, and Hux took a deep breath. He didn’t know what he was feeling. He didn’t want to know what he was feeling.

The coffin was buried completely. Hux felt Ren invade his thoughts again, and learned Ren felt the same confusing emotions he did. But he had to continue.

“As Supreme Leader, I now give the title of Grand Marshal to General Hux, and the title of General to Captain Phasma.” Ren’s voice echoed, a deafening silence falling again.

“Hail Supreme Leader!” A single soldier cried, followed by the entire army repeating it, chanting it.

Everyone on the balcony exhaled collectively. The Order accepted their new leader peacefully. They could proceed. They would win. Except-

“Ren.” Hux said calmly, his eyes following the specks orbiting The Finalizer. “Might I make a suggestion?”

“What?” Ren looked up, glancing first from Hux then to the ship.

“As Grand Marshal, I believe I’m now allowed to give you advice.” Hux nodded, gripping the railing in front of him.

“I believe it is so. Go on.” Kylo was already pulling out his comm.

“Then I suppose as Grand Marshal it would be my, duty, to strongly, strongly advise you, Ren, to COMMENCE FIRE ON THE REBELS ATTACKING MY FUCKING SHIP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a weak ending? Sure  
> Also small fun fact from my research for you all: In medieval times it was protocol that the queen would always stand to the left of the king


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo watched Rebel X-wings appear below the clouds, speeding towards them even as Hux finished speaking.

“I WANT ALL AVAILABLE SOLDIERS IN FIGHTERS NOW!” The crowds below scrambled to get to hangars. The officials were being blown out of the sky, increasing the chaos as pods fell into the crowd and lake. He felt fury rise in him, the Force twining with it.

Hux’s comm dinged, one of the bridge officers had remained. He turned away from the crowds and started giving orders for all bridge officers to report to the Finalizer.

Kylo watched the lead Rebel plane speeding towards them, aiming straight at the distracted Hux. He pulled the Grand Marshal towards him, stepping between him and the enemy. He let his rage guide the Force, channeling it towards the incoming plane. The blast shots aimed at them stopped in their tracks before arcing back around towards the x-wing. The pilot barely had time to dodge, but by then Kylo was pulling Hux inside the office again.

“Thanks.” Hux had a grip on Kylo’s coat, almost breathless for a second. But he composed himself and stepped back. “I need to get to my ship.”

“My silencer is up there.” Kylo glanced to Sloane for an answer.

“Use my personal fighter. It’s on the roof. It’s old but it’ll get you there.” The general was typing furiously. “It’s unlocked, just go up there and take it.”

The building rumbled, and Sloane cursed. “We used to have shields on this fucking place, but they’re weak because Brendol didn’t think they’d make it past the other Order ships to attack here. What’s the status on the cannon?”

“It’s waking up.” Phasma called from behind Sloane’s desk. Beyond them, the generals were coordinating their ships from what Kylo heard from their thoughts.

He led Hux to the roof, keeping the Grand Marshal close to him. Outside was chaos, ships on both sides being shot out of the sky, raining fire onto the previously peaceful city. The fighter wasn't far from them, and Kylo kept a grip on the Force, ready to lash out if threatened.

“Ren, we need to make a detour.” Hux announced as soon as Kylo had booted the old fighter into the air, kicking the shields into gear. A Rebel ship came up behind them, firing.

“Give me a second.” Kylo gritted his teeth, abandoning controls to turn and lash out with the Force.

“For kriff’s sake just use the guns-” Hux elbowed Kylo away from the controls, switching the blasters to life. He swung them up above the enemy, looping back down and raining fire, the enemy plane snapping in half. He kicked it into second gear, righting their course again.

“Where did you learn to fly?” Kylo regained his balance, grabbing Hux’s shoulders to move himself out from underneath the ginger.

“Battle of Endor.” Hux was typing something while shifting the to third gear.

“You were 4!”

“Droid did most of the actual flying, I only manned the guns.”

Kylo had questions, but they had to be left unanswered for now.

“Explain to me this ‘detour’-”

“Millicent.”

Kylo inhaled sharply as he felt the same concern and mild panic flood him, watching intently over Hux’s shoulder as they approached the hotel.

They landed at level with the balcony, and Hux jumped out, pulling a blaster out of his coat and shooting the door to their room open. Kylo took over the operation of the fighter again, watching for any other Rebel pilots.

Hux soon reappeared, stuffing Millicent into his coat and climbed back in with Kylo’s help, and they set course for the Finalizer.

“She ok?” Kylo glanced at Hux, who was murmuring to his cat softly.

“She’s terrified.” Hux muttered. Kylo pulled off a glove and reached his hand over, stroking Millicents head. A slow purr grew, and Kylo could clearly feel Hux’s disapproval.

They left atmosphere with little conflict, and came upon the Finalizer.

“Grand Marshal we need you up here now.” A woman’s voice rang from Hux’s comm. “We’re up against two Republic ships.”

“Focus your fire on the bigger one, send bombers to the smaller one until I get there!” Hux ordered.

“Yes sir.”   
  


 

Hux felt Millicent’s claws digging into his uniform, and also felt how uncomfortably close to the Supreme Leader he was. Salvatore had been strangely calm giving her report.

They landed in the hangar, and Ren took Millicent, putting her on his shoulder while Hux climbed out, letting the bridge know he was there. Ren’s BB unit was waiting for them, chirping expectantly at Hux’s feet.

“Go.” Hux gestured towards Ren’s silencer. “And don’t fly out of range. I can’t have the Supreme Leader being shot out of the sky.”

Ren nodded, staring Hux up and down. The space between them was closed as Hux reached up to pet Millie.

“Take her. She’ll be safer with you.”

“Don’t tell me to take my own cat.” Hux muttered, scooping Millicent off of the taller mans shoulders. But Millicent struggled, forcing Hux to put her on the ground or risk dropping her. As soon as her paws hit the steel, she ran to Ren’s silencer, looking expectantly at the two men. Ren’s BB unit rolled to join her, and she rubbed against the droid.

“Get back here-” Hux demanded, but Ren shook his head.

“We don’t have time to arg-” Hux cut him off, grabbing the man’s collar and pulling him down to Hux’s level. They were only inches apart, and Hux glared.

“Supreme Leader Ren, if you kill my fucking cat, I will personally fire the cannon that shoots you out of the sky.” He released the man, stepping back. Ren adjusted his collar.

“You have so little faith in me.”

“Hail Supreme Leader.” Hux smirked as Ren turned to slide into his fighter, letting Millie hop into his lap. The BB unit boarded, and Hux was gone as the hangar opened again.

He took his place on the bridge, shedding his coat. Salvatore met him, and he ordered her to oversee the incoming crew.

“Bombers are deployed to the smaller one, flanked by fighters.”

“Good.” Hux watched the fleet approach the smaller of the two ships.

“Sir both ships are firing on us!” One of the voices at the controls called.

“Obviously you imbecile!” Hux yelled back down at it.

“No, sir! The ships have damaged our shields! They're at 56%”

“Put me through to General Sloane!”

“Yes sir.” Sloane and Phasma soon flickered the life on one of the screens.

“Fire that damn cannon!” He commanded them. “And where are our reinforcements?”

“It’ll be 10 minutes before they can arrive sir.”

“The ships are out of range, but there are no more Rebel ships planetside.” Both women answered as if they were a single person.

“Send my crew back up here! Our shields need repairs until reinforcements, and we need backup!”

“Ren’s out there isn’t he?” Phasma frowned. “He’ll take down their weapons at least.”

“Hux your crew is on their way!” Sloane interjected.

“Protect yourselves and watch for any surprises they might have up their sleeves.” Hux ended their call, and called Ren.

“Go for the larger one, we have bombers deployed to the smaller one.” Hux felt the buzz of Ren’s connection to the Force, even over the comm.

“My passenger says hi.”

Hux nodded. He felt himself attune to the hum of the room, at odds with the chaos of the battle. But he reached a sense of calm that helped him concentrate.

The bombers were successful, and Hux felt a grin spread on his face as he watched Rebel pods flee like shards from a shattering cup.

“Hux!” Ren’s voice tore his attention away from the screen. “I’m being tailed, pick him off!”

“Flip up and shoot him!”

“Sir you have a call from an outside line!”

“Not again-” Hux gritted his teeth.

“General Hugs!” The Rebel pilots familiar all-too-cheery voice filled the room. “I’m about to blast your boyfriend out of the sky, just thought I’d let you know.”

“It's Grand Marshal now you buffoon.” Hux sneered. “Focus our fire on the pilot trailing the Supreme Leader.”

“Well that’s a made up title if I ever heard one. Why did you even get promoted in the first place? You didn’t do anything to deserve it.” The pilot seemed unbothered at the prospect of having First Order cannons fire at him.

“Why aren’t we shooting at him?” Hux demanded.

“We are, he’s dodging them-”

“Dameron fall back.” A voice sounded from behind him. The barrel of a gun was pressed to the back of his head, and he heard the door to the bridge burst open behind him.

Hux whirled around, staring down at his aid, Nyla Salvatore, who wore the most satisfied smirk he’d ever seen.

“Kat, I can beat him!” The pilots voice was barely heard over the rising clamor as Rebel soldiers tried to subdue his officers.

“Yes General we’re securing the bridge.” Salvatore muttered into a headset. Another woman trained a second blaster on Hux before he could use the opportunity of her distraction.

“Dameron, they're General Organa’s orders not mine!” Salvatore called to the pilot, but Hux switched the lines to call the Supreme Leader.

  
“Ren. Ren come in!” Hux was backed against the dash, the blaster digging into the hollow of his throat. “I need you to return to the Finalizer immediately. There seems to be an infestation of vermin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I believe that Brendol Hux would send his 4 year old child into battle?
> 
> Yes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is your trigger warning, I updated the tags and warnings on the story but there's a brief description of blood and someone dies a horribly detailed death so if that is not for you there are asterisks before and after so you can scroll without reading it if you so desire.

“Your Supreme Leader can't help you now.” Salvatore nodded over her shoulder and one of the Rebels shot the dashboard, only inches away from Hux.

He felt his mind go cold, at the same time felt the buzz of Ren drawing on the Force.

‘Phasma is on her way with reinforcements.’

‘And you?’

‘I'm going for the other Rebel ship.’

Hux continued glaring down at Salvatore.

“Don't take it personally.” She smirked. Hux glanced around only to find that all his officers had been knocked out by Rebels, including the rogue trooper, who was scowling up at him.

“Out of every possible spy on this ship, why you? How did you manage to get in without Snoke’s discovery?” He sneered. Keep her talking till Phasma arrived.

“Nyla Salvatore was a princess from a Republic planet. She died 3 years ago in a crash on Hosnian Delta. I assumed her identity and you bastards didn’t even check to make sure it was me.” Upon the word bastard, Hux flinched visibly.

“How is that possible? Snoke would have rifled through your mind upon your induction.”

“Because Nyla Salvatore was my sister.” The woman trembled slightly as she pressed the gun into his throat harder, almost cutting off his breath. “Your ‘Supreme Leader’ didn’t bother to check the names and simply assumed my memories were hers.” That seemed impossible, but Hux remembered his own trick for filing away unwanted memories. He shook the thought from his brain, he had to keep her talking.

“Such a shame.” He met her gaze, her eyes were dark yet held the brightness that most Rebels had. He’d seen it in the Force girl, and in the pilots eyes. “We still appreciate your contributions to the Order.”

“Please. Like I did anything for you scum. My calculations for this trip? Didn’t you notice that I brought our ships too close to the Finalizer, trapping you from hyper-jumping upon risk of what happened to the Raddus?”

“But that means your ships are too close to jump either. Stalemate.” Did any of these Rebel’s have brains?

“Throwaway ships. Abandoned Republic ships set to self destruct. We evacuate and hyper jump in pods back to our base, they blow up and blow up your god forsaken ship too.”

“Katya stop telling him our plan! We don’t have time for this.” The rogue stormtrooper interrupted them. “Just cuff him and let’s go.”

“It’s too good a fate for him.” Katya, that was her name. Hux was surprised by how much he didn’t care. Her distraction offered him a chance to loosen the knife he kept laced to the inside of his sleeve.

“Yea, it’s up to General Organa to decide his fate.” The stormtrooper rolled his eyes. “Trust me I would off this guy myself given the opportunity.”

“Finn they’re waking up!” Another girl chimed in, nudging one of his officers with her boot. The stormtrooper, Finn, fired a single shot at the lieutenant, then turned the blaster to Hux.

“If you make one wrong move I’ll take your head off.”

“Should have had Phasma execute you.” Hux murmured, half to himself.

The door to the bridge was blasted down, but it wasn’t Phasma stepping over the bodies of the guards the Rebels had posted.

Hadrian Kidal smirked at Hux as soldiers filled the room, taking the Rebels hostage. Temporarily ignoring him, Hux took the opportunity to overpower Katya. She put up a good fight, reminding Hux how bad at hand to hand combat he was. But she was weaker than he was, and a blaster was no use close range. He tripped her, catching her around the neck.

“Sir.” Kidal’s voice sounded behind him, but he heard nothing except the gasps of the woman in his grip.

"It’s such a shame. You were always one of my favorites." He told her, his grip tightening. Kidal joined him, tilting his head to the side.

“Careful. It’s not as fun if she loses consciousness.”

*****this would be where you scroll*****

She thrashed, trying to claw at the gloved hand holding her throat. Hux slid the concealed knife into his palm, showing it to Kidal, who nodded in approval. It gleamed, a seven inch, thin piece of steel he’d equipped himself with several after high ranking officers died while being caught without their guards.

It had never been used until now, and he found it slid through uniform and flesh beneath with a disgusting ease. A little more pressure added and Katya gasped as it no doubt punctured a lung. She went limp, all her weight shifting to him, only causing the dagger to slide deeper. With a huff he dragged it through her abdomen, feeling her blood spill and stain his uniform, horrifyingly warm. The constant shifting of her weight made it difficult to keep the incision in a straight line, but eventually he'd sliced from side to side. Her organs were barely contained now, pressing into his hand. She rasped out a final cough, yet more blood spilling from her lips before he finally stepped back and let her slide off the knife, lifeless body crumpling to the floor.

*****all good now*****

“You people-” The stormtrooper breathed, a few more curses following. Hux was silent, wiping the blade on the hem of his uniform. His white gloves were now a dark red, and he stepped back from the blood pooling.

“You bastard!” The other woman was distraught, screaming at him. “She was one of our most valuable members! You’re a heartless, cruel, tyrant!”

“Welcome to the First Order darling.” Kidal supplied, still smirking. “Grand Marshal, call the Supreme Leader and tell him we have prisoners for him.” Hux nodded, making a mental note to punish Kidal later for insolence. He kicked one of the other comms to life, and called Ren’s silencer.

“Ren. Bridge is once again under our control.” Hux waited for a response.

Nothing.

“Come in Ren.” Nothing. He swore under his breath. “Supreme Leader!”

“Come to think of it, I haven’t heard from him at all. My orders came directly from General Phasma.” Kidal muttered, standing next to Hux.

“Dammit!” Hux slammed his fist on the dash, ignoring the shooting pain. Desperately, he tried to attune to the room, to search for Ren as he had in the hotel. He felt himself connect with his surroundings, but when he tried to reach out to Ren, he found nothing.

“General I want these prisoners locked up and their other ships SHOT OUT OF THE SKY!” He screamed.

“Yes sir.” He nodded. The stormtroopers shuffled out of the room, taking the Rebels with them.

“We’ll find him sir.” He felt Kidal’s hand on his shoulder as soon as they were alone and shrugged it off, stepping away from him.

“Don’t touch me. Why are you even here I was told General Phasma would beam up!”

“I volunteered to go in her stead so we still had command on the ground.” The ship rocked as soon as the other man finished speaking. Hux felt something start frantically beeping, and he checked a monitor.

“We have no shields left. _May hell rain down upon our enemies as it has on us-_ ” He swore, turning to face a very confused Kidal. They were once again thrown to the side as another shot hit.

“Sir what was tha-”

“Kidal I order you to abandon ship!” Hux walked past him to the door. Silently, Kidal followed. The door was opened, only for Hux to be staring down into a pair of hazel eyes, and a glowing blue sword held at his chest.

“Good evening General.” The Rebel girl smirked, as her men converged on Hux. He remained limp as they cuffed him tightly, pressing his lips together in a thin line.

Kidal tried to run, but was shot in the back. He crumpled to the floor. Fool.

“Good work everyone.” The pilot appeared, staring straight across at Hux. “Boy you’re a lot smaller in person aren’t you? Boys, and girl,” He glanced around at the other Rebels. “Meet General Hugs, if the punishment is cruel and unusual, he probably thought it up. If it’s a weapon capable of mass destruction? Well, you get three guesses as as to who designed it. Figures he’d be kind of wimpy, maybe that Starkiller base was compensating for something.” A few of the men chuckled, but Hux glowered.

“If you’re trying to get a rise by attacking me verbally, I’m afraid you’ll be quite unsuccessful. Scum.”

“Nah it just felt good to throw a few insults at you. Someone call General Organa, tell her we’ve got the rabid dog in custody and we’re bringing him to her.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hux was dragged along by the pilot, who was talking to the lightsaber girl the entire time it took them go get to the hangar. Hux learned that the Finalizer was going to explode as soon as the Rebels abandoned it, and that the pilot, Dameron had hit Ren’s silencer, forcing him back to the surface. The girl had stiffened at that, her mouth falling open silently. Hux felt genuine fear shoot up his spine, but ignored the useless reaction.

He was shoved with little grace into an escape pod with the traitor stormtrooper and the girl. During their flight, he could feel the room filling with the faint hum that he felt with Ren. The girl. The humming was different than Ren, a different frequency, but still what Hux assumed was the Force. He involuntarily shivered.

‘You’re not going to find him.’ He wanted to tell her. ‘He’s blocked you out like the scum you are.’

‘I will find him!’ Her head whirled to glare at him, then she frowned. ‘You can hear me?’

‘What was it Ren said? Force-sensitive.’ His eyes narrowed. He hadn’t a clue what it meant, but it made the Rebel girl shiver, so it was enough.

Hux was brought to the Republic ship, where they were met by Dameron again. He started talking to the Rebel girl, both ignoring Hux.

A droid appeared at the pilots feet, its chirping the only sound in the room. Several heads turned, and silence fell as more and more eyes found their way to the ginger man in the First Order uniform standing in their midst.

“Yea BB-8 that’s the guy.” Dameron confirmed, breaking the tension. Eyes fell back to their tasks, and noise filled the room again.

“Sir-” Hux was ignored in favor of another girl running up to Dameron. They continued talking, and Hux was left to glare down at the droid. He resisted the urge to kick it as it hurled varying insults at him.

“When I get out of these cuffs I’m going to turn you into an end table!” Hux hissed at the cursed thing. It responded by running over his foot, which got the attention of Dameron.

“Hey buddy- I know he’s a psychopath but save it till after the General decides what to do with him.” Dameron nudged it off, giving it a task, then returned his attention to his prisoner.

“Let’s take you to Leia.”

Hux was forced between the pilot and the lightsaber girl, who brought him to what he assumed was a conference room, not unlike the conference rooms of the Order. Hux would rather be in one of those, even under the vulture gazes of the other First Order generals. He’d at least have Ren by his side then.  
Waiting in the room, was a woman Hux knew was General Organa, mother of Ben Solo. 

Mother of Kylo Ren, he corrected himself. Ben Solo had long since died, so Hux was led to believe.

She stared at him over clasped hands, back straight. Her age didn’t bely any weakness or fragility, though Hux saw a cane leaning against the edge of the table. She gave him the gesture to sit, then tried to wave the pilot out of the room.

“Ma’am- with all due respect-” He protested.

“Get out Dameron.” And then it was just her and Hux, with the scavenger girl sitting on the side between them.

“So. I hear they call you Starkiller.” Her voice was cool and even. Hux met her gaze, and shifted before speaking. The cuffs still dug into his wrists.

“One of many names for me.”

“As I am told. General, is it?”

“Grand Marshal.”

“Grand Marshal.” Organa stood, turning and staring out the window behind her. Her pause felt like years of silence. “Sounds made up.”

Hux almost cursed the woman, but kept composure.

“Perhaps because you rebels can’t even conceive of any rank higher than General.”

“You’re talking to a princess, Grand Marshal. I suggest you keep your comments about rank to yourself.” She gave him a look, quieting him. “Now, as for why you’re here. Our plan to strike while you were at your weakest worked, and my reports say that the Order is now absent one Star Destroyer.”

“We will still win. New ships are always being produced.”

“I’m not finished.” She cut him off. “With your old Supreme Leader dead, and your new one rather -unstable-, ” He didn’t disagree with her on that. “It’s only a matter of time before the Order is finished.” Hux scowled.

“Then what do you want with me?”

“And I’m offering you a chance to help us, be on the winning side for once in your life Grand Marshal, and maybe when this war is over your sentence will be lessened.”

“I would die before giving any information to the Resistance.” He sneered.

“Don’t tempt me.” Organa’s face held no emotion. “I had to convince quite a few of our officials that you deserved even a chance to speak. Do not make me regret my decision.”

“You’ll have to torture it out of me.”

“Do you realize how serious this is?” Organa was now staring him in the face. “If I hand you to anyone outside of this room, you will die a slow, painful death tonight.”

“As can only be expected from a military run by savages.” He leaned in, meeting her gaze with his own.

“I don’t think you understand.” She sighed. “Rey, any suggestions as to how I get through his thick skull?”

The girl was staring at him with those eyes that seemed to know both everyone and nothing about him. He wondered if General Organa knew about her meetings with Ren, with him. He felt a warm presence touch his consciousness, before she silently shrugged. The general sighed again, shaking her head.

“Dameron! You’re needed.”

The pilot reentered, glancing between the two women.

“Lock him up, show him our best hospitality.” General Organa cracked a smile.

“Yes ma’am.”

  
Rey turned to Leia as soon as Hux left the room.

“Ma’am, he’s extremely force sensitive.”

“Does he know it?”

“He doesn’t know what it means, Kylo was no doubt aware but didn’t tell him anything I think.” She frowned. The general didn’t know about her and Ben, but if Hux figured out how to control the Force, he could easily take them down. When she’d touched on his consciousness, she’d found only barriers and locks on his thoughts and emotions. She’d found it easy to enter his thoughts, no doubt his mind was used to routine invasion.

“Don’t give him any ideas.” The general shook her head. “It’ll make it easier for us.”

“It’s going to take some prying to get information out of him, but it can be done.” Rey joined Leia at the window.

“The First Order is tyrannical and abusive to every being they encounter, and perhaps more abusive to their own.” Leia’s voice was bitter. Both women thought of Finn. “But we have to let him think he has some modicum of control over his situation, or we lose him entirely and have no choice but to kill him.”

“He’ll give us what we need.”

“When the time is right.”

The two women stared out into space as their ship prepared to reach lightspeed. Rey reached out, expecting to find Ben near, but there was nothing.

For the first time in weeks, she felt completely alone in the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P. The Finalizer 2018  
> Just wait till you find out what replaces it...
> 
> Also while Hux is in custody of the resistance i might? throw in some mild gingerpilot so prepare yourselves


	10. Chapter 10

Hux was taken from the room and marched to a small room he assumed was a cell. Dameron was silent the whole time, and the two of them were flanked by guards, which was completely unnecessary in Hux’s opinion. The cell was small, with only a bed, table, and he got a glance of a separate washroom off to the side.

The guards patted him down, and one found the knife used to kill Salvatore. It was handed to Dameron, who gave it a strange look. He flicked a bit of dried blood off of the handle, then stuck the knife in his back pocket. The guards finished, they let Hux go, unclipping the cuffs as well.  
His fingers were cold against his wrist as he rubbed feeling back into them. Dameron was still staring at him, then stretched out a hand.

“Anything else?” The man’s gaze was intense, but Hux had been stared down by more intimidating men and so it was easy to lie and shake his head, despite the second hidden knife in the heel of his boot. Dameron believed him, and Hux was given a set of clothes to change into.

He was all too aware of the eyes roaming every part of his body as he changed, analyzing the scars and bruises, no doubt taking note of how thin he was. Discomfort settled in him, and part of his mind returned to the days where prolonged silence and staring signaled an incoming storm.

He felt a chill enter him as the clothes, though ill fitting, once again created a barrier between him and prying glances. He tried not to show it. Dameron muttered something unintelligible, and then a bracelet was clapped around Hux’s wrist.

“What is this?” It was made of a smooth white plastic, with a single band of blue light on one side.

“Better than handcuffs.” Dameron nodded at one of the guards, who pulled out a small tablet. He tapped the screen, and Hux felt a shock of pain shoot up his arm. It traveled until it hit his spine, forcing him to double over. He tried not to cry out as the pain grew, but felt a whimper slip past his lips. It continued for 30 more seconds, until Hux had slid to the ground, curling in on himself, desperately clawing at the bracelet.

“Alright alright- Need him alive. Alive dammit” Dameron grabbed at the tablet, switching it off. The pain ceased, and Hux went limp, rolling his head back to face the three of them. The look Dameron gave him could almost be mistaken for concern. Or pity. Hux’s uniform was picked up with the single command of “Burn this.”

Hux thought of his coat on the Finalizer, and was immediately grateful his datapad had been destroyed with the ship.

“You’ll stay here for now. It's up to the General to decide what to do with you.” Dameron was the only one who glanced over his shoulder at Hux as they all left.

Then it was just Hux alone in the cell, trying to pull himself together.

He took several deep breaths, feeling the nerves calm in his arm. He closed his eyes, connecting to all the unfamiliar sensations. The floor was concrete, the walls were also concrete and seemed to close in on him, the lights above were harsh and unforgiving. The chill was now seeping past his flesh and into his bones.

Hux retreated into his mind, and began flipping through the past days events, from the funeral to the destruction of his beloved ship, the vessel he’d overseen from its blueprints to its recent death. Then there was his cat. Ren had taken his cat, and when the Finalizer had exploded he had been grateful that she had been clear of the damage. But now he didn’t know where Ren was, and felt a certain level of anxiety settle in the pit of his stomach. He tried to discard it, but he couldn’t force himself to not care about Millie. He could only hope she made it out alive. He wished he hadn’t heard the pilots story about shooting down the silencer. He reached out for Ren, or Millie even. He was met with nothing. He returned to himself, feeling bitter and frustrated.

He was alone, sitting in the empty cell, all too aware of how exposed he felt without his uniform or his coat. On instinct, he reached into his nonexistent pocket for his cigarette and lighter. His hand curled into a fist and he slammed it into the concrete.

  
Rey and Leia spent at least an hour trying to decide the best way to get information out of their hostage.

Rey’s mind had only been on the receiving end of a forceful interrogation, and would never wish on anyone, not even the rabid dog they held leashed.

But the General had little sympathy, reminding Rey they were fighting a war.

So here they sat, Rey and Leia opposite the Grand Marshal. He glared at them, steel eyes burning into Rey in particular. She tried not to be unnerved.

“I believe you know why you’re here.” Leia spoke first.

“A pointless exercise.” He sneered. “You won’t get anything.”

“I might not, but she will.” Leia sat back, glancing at Rey. Rey drew on the Force, feeling it heighten her. She found his consciousness, and as she had the day before, touched it as if she was touching the surface of a puddle.  
As before, it was easy to press through, but then she was met with closed doors and locks.

Any effort to open these doors or locks scalded her, and she retreated.

“Any success?” Leia was watching her with concern, but the ginger on the other side was smirking.

‘Ren has much to teach you I see.’ She knew his thought was directed at her.

‘I’m not learning anything from Ren.’ Rey frowned, before diving back into his consciousness.

Once again she was in the place of doors and locks. But she could feel Hux’s thoughts echoing around her.

‘Doesn’t know what she’s looking for…’

‘Clumsy idiot’

Anger flared, and she felt her connection surge, and she directed it at the barriers he’d placed. It was hotter than the heat that had burned her before, and every protection Hux had burst. She was flooded with information, but something held her.

Among the heat, she felt a wisp of cold, the same cold she’d felt on Ach-Too. The cold she’d dived into underneath the island. The dark side.

Pushing it down, ignoring it, she focused back on her task.

Where she’d been met with doors before, there were only memories flashing around her in bubbles. Hux’s memories. She felt intrusive now, even though she’d forced her way in.

There were memories of scrawling notes onto datapads, memories of meetings where Rey didn’t recognize anyone. Thousands of faces, childrens faces, Snoke, Kylo, Poe, her-

‘Just get what you need and go.’ He was bitter, resolved to her invasion.

‘I’m sorry. I know what it feels like.’ She offered. Nothing. He was intentionally dissociating, ignoring her.

So she returned to the memories, searching through them for anything useful. Most of them were muted, as if he wasn’t even aware of them. Or didn’t want to be.

One stuck out to her, the closer she got to it, the stronger emotions she felt tied to it. She pressed into the bubble, glancing at the view of the sky she could see inside it.

_She was standing on a hill, watching fighters criss cross in the distance. The sky above her ranged from pale gold to blood red as the Arkanian sun dropped below the horizon. Black smoke from broken fighters rained onto the city._

_She was standing in a stream, feeling the cold water numbing her ankles. Her shoes were on the bank._

_“Armitage!” A woman’s voice called to her. She dropped the clam she’d dug up and hurried to the bank at the woman’s bidding._

_“Are we going back?” She asked the woman. Wind whipped at her hair, and she squinted as she pulled her shoes._

_“I don’t know if there’s anything to go back to-” The woman muttered, then scooped her up, setting her on a hip._

_A shiver that had nothing to do with the weather ran up her spine._

_“What’s gonna happen?” She gripped at the woman’s shirt. With her free hand, the woman smoothed her windswept hair._

_“Armitage, remember that whatever happens Mama loves you very much.” The woman was fighting tears, continuing to stroke her hair. “Wherever you go, wherever he takes you, know that I love you. He’ll try to make you but I beg of you, never forget.”_

_“Mama what’s gonna happen?” She repeated, voice trembling out of fear._

_“You might have his hair but you have my eyes. My beautiful boy. Don’t forget that.” The woman managed a smile, though tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. “You have my eyes Armitage.” She heard the sound of an engine from behind her._

_“Give him up Kala!” She heard a man’s voice demand. She was crushed against the woman’s chest, feeling her sobs._

_“I won’t leave him!” The woman, Kala, yelled to the man._

_“Get the boy.” She heard the man snarl, and within moments she was torn from the woman’s grip. The woman cried out, sobbing and trying to grab at her._

_“Armitage I love you!” She was confused, why were they leaving her? Why couldn’t Mama come too?_

_She was discarded onto the floor of the ship, and crawled to the window to watch as the ship ascended, leaving her mother behind. Leaving his mother behind._

  
Rey withdrew from the memory, breathing heavily. Tears she did not remember crying traced down her cheeks.

She felt resistance when she tried to press further, find any more memories of that day. A burning, hellfire resistance that overtook her, pushing her out of Hux’s mind.

Rey returned to her body, eyes wide as she saw the state of the ginger.

His head was between his hands, breathing shallowly.

“Find what you were looking for?” He still managed a venomous tone, pushing the hair out of his face.

“Rey?” Leia’s voice was more forceful than before.

“Sorry. Couldn’t find anything.” She breathed, shaking her head slightly at Leia.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yall ready to find out what the First Orders been doing?

Kylo remembered Hux’s voice in his head, feeling the unease and silent cry for assistance. Kylo had started back to the Finalizer after calling Phasma to send Hux reinforcements. He’d planned to ambush the Rebels, but hadn’t noticed his shields were low, or that the pilot was still tailing him.

The pilot had seen an opportunity and taken it.

He’d taken out one of Kylo’s engines, chasing him off course. Kylo had been forced to use the remaining fuel and shields to punch in coordinates back to the surface as the pilot shot the second engine.

Cushioning Hux’s yowling cat with the Force was the last thing he remembered before waking up on Starkiller.

_The girl was walking away with the rogue trooper, leaving him in the snow._

_He sat up, gloved fingers closing around his lightsaber. But it was useless._

_The blood was dripping down his neck now, and as his connection to the Force faded, he felt the anger of the severed nerves and veins, a sharp, throbbing, stinging._

_His face was whipped by the wind, but the cold paled in comparison to the void that ripped through him as he reached out to the Force again, to Snoke._

_‘Help me.’_

_Kylo reached out to anyone, over extending._

_Nothing._

_The Supreme Leader had abandoned him._

_He screamed in frustration, watching the Rebel fighters above him._

_Was this how he ended? In disgrace?_

_He reached out again, begging Snoke to let him live. Begging him for another chance._

_‘I don't give second chances.’ Echoed through his brain._

_‘Please! Just let me try to turn her!’_

_‘She left you for dead. What makes you think you’re more likely to turn her than I am?’_

_His head was too numb to think of a response. Snoke laughed, filling his head with the bitter amusement the Supreme Leader felt that his refined, trained fighter had been bested by a 19 year old picking up a lightsaber for the first time._

_He heard commands being yelled in the distance, and then someone’s hands were on his arm, pushing him towards a waiting ship._

_His connection to Snoke was broken, fading as he returned to the present._

_Inside, there was a small group of stormtroopers, Lieutenant Mitaka, who was somehow still alive, and a ginger in an oversized coat standing in the center of everything, the lifeblood of the operation._

_“Hux?” He frowned out of confusion._

_“You're welcome.” The man’s posture betrayed no emotion as the troopers manning the wheel of the ship kicked it in gear and they rose from the planet’s surface._

_Kylo was silent, then pulled of his gloves to touch his face. The blood was sticky, and he winced as his cold fingers sent a spike of pain through the area._

_“You're a mess I see. As usual.” Hux motioned for a trooper to attend to Kylo. A med kit was brought out, and Kylo’s face was subject to the stinging torture of disinfectant. He hissed at the stormtrooper, grabbing the man with the Force._

_“Oh for- Move you clumsy buffoon.” Hux rolled his eyes and elbowed the trooper out of the way, taking over. He forced Kylo to sit, then crouched to his level. The disinfectant was swiped up Kylo’s face once again, and Hux cursed quietly when fresh blood broke through. Kylo was quiet, letting Hux clean the wet and dried blood from around the wound. The general’s fingers were warm._

_Kylo closed his eyes as Hux pressed clean cotton into the gash, taping over it. The first time he’d been touched in ages, and he almost whined when Hux’s fingers pulled away, not even giving Kylo a second look. Back to the station of command, yelling orders to bring them to the Finalizer, his blazing hair standing out among the staunch black and white of armor and uniforms._

Everything about Hux seemed to burn fiercely.

Kylo reached out, looking for that familiar heat.

It was usually nearby, but the more Kylo looked for it, the more out of reach it seemed to get.

It was so far away. But it was there.

  
She’d let them leave her in that office with Cal Sloane.

She’d let them go up alone.

And even worse, she'd let Sloane convince her to send Kidal up there instead.

If the Order fell now, it would be her fault.

Phasma had watched the silencer fall out of the sky, and had been pulling Ren’s body from the wreck when someone had yelled and pointed at the exploding Finalizer.

Ren hadn't woken up. Hux was gone, they didn't even know if he was dead, and Ren hadn't woken up.

The Supreme Leader was hooked into the best life support Nidekon 6 had to offer in the medbay of the academy. Hux’s cat had been pulled from the wreck, also alive. She'd refused to leave Ren, curling up near his head. Phasma had refused to leave Ren as well, curled up in a chair next to his bed.

It was cruel she knew to leave Cal to deal with the Order on her own. But Phasma had no clue what to do. She was used to being given orders.

Used to being told what to do next.

“Tell me Ren.” She muttered, staring at him. Her scar mimicked his, running up the right side of her face like his did. “Tell me what to do.” The only sounds of the room were the monitors beeping.

It hadn't even been a month, and two out of the three of them had ended up in a medbay with permanent damage.

Staring out her side to the window, Phasma bitterly wondered if Hux’s turn was next.

If he was alive, he was either captured or by some miracle on the planet. But he'd have found his way back by now if he'd made it down.

The lawns of the academy beneath her sparkled blue under the one moon of Nidekon 6.

So dead or captured.

Phasma didn't know which was worse.

If dead, the Order would lose one of its most brilliant minds, and would have to scramble to fill the void left by him. If Hux was dead then Ren would run around unchecked, unbalanced.

And if he was dead it would mean Phasma had lost a friend, someone she could, and had many times, trusted with her life.

If captured, the Order would need to bargain for him, and hope he was returned in functioning condition.

Something sloshed in the lake outside, and she heard some hushed cheers. Academy students, sneaking out.

The Rebel’s wouldn’t kill him, would they?

“They won't kill him.”

Phasma whipped around to find Ren sitting up, the cat in his lap. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, though staring directly at the animal in front of him.

“Welcome back.” Was all she could say as she absently reached out to Millicent as well.

“Yea. Hux is alive.” He murmured. “I know it, she knows it.”

“I should hope.”

Kylo was on his feet within seconds, sliding the cloak left at the foot of his bed over his shoulders.

“Gather the generals. We’re having a meeting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha kidding have this mildly intimate flashback scene and Phasma being angsty  
> Real plot to come soon I promise


	12. Chapter 12

There was a noticeable gap at the meeting of the Order’s High Command. With Hux and Kidal absent, the air felt smaller. There were 5 people total, crowding together in Sloane’s office to decide the fate on their empire. The other two generals had their ships on standby and Ren reported one of the knights of Ren would arrive to the planet to assist Sloane in cleanup and rebuilding of the academy.

It had been decided that Phasma and Ren would arrive to Deltira 2 at earliest convenience upon request of the remaining Knights of Ren, who had called in halfway through the meeting. Phasma didn’t know names, but only one of them had been female.

Kylo would assume command of the nearby Subjugator, which was fully fueled. Upon arrival on Deltira 2, they would resurrect the dormant Absolution to rejoin the fleet. Phasma had already ordered the Absolution to be upgraded according to the plans she'd taken from Hux’s datapad. After Brendol Hux’s death, the ship was put to temporary retirement on Snoke’s orders.

(When Hux’s second datapad had been lost, she'd installed a backup file saver, which saved every bit of information from whatever datapad he currently held to one in her possession. It came in handy when Ren had destroyed his third one and Hux had agreed to the procedure as long as the backup remained solely in Phasma’s possession)

Then there was the problem of the newly commissioned Dreadnought on Deltira 2, the plans for which had been Hux’s alone. The Grand Marshal was the only high ranking officer who spoke engineering, the only one they could trust with plans such as the Finalizer and Starkiller.

Phasma had poured over his notes, trying to put them together, but half of the writing wasn’t in a language she could read and most of the concepts went over her head. She resolved though, to name the Dreadnought after Hux if it was ever finished.

  
Kylo already felt Hux’s absence. Throughout the meeting he was painfully aware of the gaping hole at his side where he'd grown so used to the ginger being. Hux had occupied a certain space in his life recently, and without him it felt tilted, unbalanced.

He scoffed at himself. He was worried about Hux’s wellbeing yes, but the Order could function without him and without Snoke, thanks to the Knights.

The knights were all apprentices Kylo had escaped with, and all of them were trained by Snoke. There had been more than there were now, for various reasons. Six remained. Halar, Dario, Novik, Zara, Banon, and Kylo. All held the title Ren, and all held their own uses and abilities for the Order.

Dario would take over the academy while Novik and his followers were looking for pockets of Republic forces, feeding the information to Phasma, who would distribute troops accordingly. Halar Ren, the power-hungry one of the 6 of them, was currently leading the attack on remaining Republic superpower planets. Zara and Banon were going to meet him on Deltira 2 as his personal guard.

Through the knights, they would survive. The Order would prevail.

The Subjugator was dull in comparison to the Finalizer, everything about it familiar yet foreign. Kylo retreated to the set of rooms given up by Sakar. Millie was with him, sprawled on the bed. She’d refused to leave him alone, not that he’d leave her behind if he could. She was the only being he’d seen that could coax affection from Hux, not an easy feat. And if Hux returned only to learn of the disappearance of his cat, not even the Force would help Kylo.

Kylo felt the familiar shift signifying that Rey was near.

He sat up, staring not at the opposite wall of the ship, but into a plain, white room, only to see the final moments of Rey standing as Hux -Hux- was taken from the room in cuffs.

Anger flared, and he felt the sharp needle of the dark side worm its way through him, ready to strike. But she didn’t notice him. She and another person at the table stood. The person’s back was to him, so he couldn’t tell who it was.

“Rey, tell me the truth.”

Nevermind. He knew that voice. He'd grown up with that gentle persuasion, lulling one into believing there would be no consequences for honesty.

The spike of the Dark Side sharpened out of instinct. He could strike her down right here- or he could try to.

But the feeling that had filled him when he’d been in the Silencer about to strike before filled him.

Out of all the people he was angry at in his life, she wasn’t one of them. He released the Force, and instead listened to what they were saying.

“What truth?” Rey frowned.

“I need to know what you found.” Leia picked up the cane, leaning on it. “His only use to us is what lies in his head.”

“I- I found memories. Nothing useful.” She shrugged, and Kylo could feel her stress. “I can try again though-”

“Rey I need you to get me more. Get me schematics, records of meetings. Where their bases are, where they’re getting weapons from. People's lives hang in the balance.” Rey nodded, glancing to the floor before Leia turned to leave, her canes thuds the only sound in the room.

Rey had noticed him finally, eyes widening slightly. The door closed behind Leia, and both of them took a step forward to each other.

“Kylo, you’re..”

“Alive. I know. Who were you talking-?”

“Hux. You know, you’re-”

“I’m aware of who Hux is. I want to know where he is.”

  
“With us. Here.”

“Take me to see him.”

“I can’t. Not now.”

“Why not?” Kylo frowned. The Force spread through him again, gathering to strike.

“Kylo no-” She stepped away. “I can’t. He’ll be ok though.”

“Will be?” Kylo’s eyes narrowed. “What did you do to him?”

“I- I’m sorry.” She shook her head. “I didn’t mean to-he fought back-”

“See that he remains unharmed.” Kylo interrupted her, resisting the urge to break something. He was taller than her, and stepped forward again emphasizing the difference. “For your sake, and the Resistance’s. Make no mistake, I will come for him.”

  
When the girl was through with him, Hux had returned to his cell with a migraine, still trembling slightly.

Was it aftershocks of the girls mess of an invasion, or was it simply withdrawal? He didn’t know. He did know however, that years of memories sorted and carefully filed away were all bubbling to the surface, all organization of them lost thanks to that damn girl.

Why that one? Why did she have to pick that one to look at, forcing Hux to relive the long buried trauma of that day?

Despite how weary he felt, he needed to resort the memories as much as he could.

Once again he occupied the spot in the middle of the floor, eyes closed. The process was as simple as ever, but it was like damming a raging river with twigs.

_There had been many rivers on Arkanis. His mother had taught him to look for crabs and clams in them, as well as fish, an escape from the suffocating Maratelle and the discipline of his father._

_“Every life has worth Armie.” She’d murmur as she cracked pulled another clam from the bed, handing it to him for inspection. It was silvery, lines of shiny pink running around it._

How many lives had he taken?

Hux didn't know.

The process took hours, and by the end he felt exhaustion running through his bones, his body crying out for the drugs it depended on but were being denied to it. But his migraine had died down, allowing him to fall into an uneasy sleep.

  
Kylo’s mind returned to his body, fuming. Hux had been so close, he’d seen the glint of the man’s steel eyes but now he seemed even further away.

And Hux was a weak link, his mind too softened from Snokes habitual abuse of it. Kylo supposed his own delves into the others consciousness hadn't helped.

He felt the Force rip through him in his effort to find Hux again. This time, knowing where Rey was made it easier to locate Hux based on his proximity to her location.

Kylo found him, in a cell he assumed was on a lower deck. He felt relief staring at his Grand Marshal curled up on the Rebel cot, mostly unharmed.

His hand made contact with the red gold hair, free from its usual gel prison. The connection was slowly fading as Kylo spent more of his energy, but he could almost feel Hux’s hair running through his fingers.

He felt the pull of whatever Hux was dreaming about, but resisted. He couldn't waste much time, he needed rest before reaching Deltira 2.

But the ginger was still alive. Alive and reachable. And once both the Absolution and the new Dreadnought launched, their fleet would crush the scum holding Hux.

Kylo returned to the dark bedroom of the Subjugator, staring at the hand that had touched Hux only moments ago

Millicent plodded over, rubbing her face all over his fingers, a purr slowly growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hel-lo plot !  
> Also someone send a salty letter to rian johnson demanding he elaborate on the leaders within the First Order and the identities of the Knights of Ren so that I don't have to make half of this up. Other than that I hope you like my rendition of the Knights ! I've tried to do them justice without making them too overpowered.


	13. Chapter 13

Kylo met with Zara and Banon first on Deltira 2, all of them sitting cross legged in the courtyard outside the First Order compound. Deltira 2 was mostly ocean, but its sole continent was littered with mines and factories and cities, all running for the Order. The Supreme Leaders compound was built into a cliff, overlooking the construction of the Dreadnought. The planet had two small, distant suns that basked the planet from light yellows to deep reds.

“You didn’t invite us to the funeral.” Zara Ren, currently the Knight’s only female member, spoke with a thick accent of her former Republic home planet. She was the same age as Kylo, his right hand when they'd left the Jedi temple. He knew Snoke had turned her with the promise of freedom to manipulate the weaker minds, lead them to the light of the Order, a job she took pleasure in.

“There was little time, and I didn’t want the Order to dwell on it.” Kylo countered. “A quick, painless, transfer of command. As long as I lead and can direct the rest of you the Order will continue as it has. With the new ships we will be unstoppable.”

“Hope the Dreadnought has rooms for all of us.” Banon glanced between the two of them. He generally filled the role of peacekeeper, as well as functioned as their resource for any knowledge of the Force. He'd disagreed with Luke’s secrecy about the original Jedi’s history and teachings, and had been the only one of them who hadn't slain one of the other students that night.

“You will have officers quarters if you require them.”

“Halar will try to unseat you.” Zara glared at Banon for getting off topic.

“You will stop him if he gets too close.” Kylo could feel the light breeze parting the hair on the back of his head. Halar was no worry to him.

There would be one topic not brought up, but secretly celebrated by all. Their former master was finally dead. Luke was finally dead.

And it made them all the more loyal to Kylo for killing him.

All except for Halar, who despised Kylo for taking the glory he thought was rightfully his. Halar , Kylo decided, would need to be stretched to the extent of his usefulness before being promptly disposed of. Their numbers would drop once more but it would only serve to strengthen them.

After they convened, Banon disappeared, but Zara remained, concern lacing her usually hidden face.

“Something is troubling you.”

“My highest ranking officer is in Rebel hands.” They stared down at the massive ship being built below.

“The younger Hux.” Zara nodded, then frowned. “Send Novik after him.”

“No.” Kylo spoke sharply. “I go after him. Alone.”

“Supreme Leader-” The invocation of his title made his eyes narrow. “That’s foolish. Send Novik, he'll go in, grab your officer and be out, and possibly destroy their ship in the process.”

“No.” Kylo shook his head. “He will be shot out of the sky by Republic trained pilots, one in particular. They also have a powerful Force user who will best him.”

Novik Ren was a better fighter than he was a Force user, and he held the title of youngest Knight. Kylo trusted him, but not the trust of reliability. He tried to assign Novik with Dario, their disciplinarian, in the hopes that the younger would mature both in the Force and in his actions.

“That man is simply an officer Kylo. If he’s so well guarded he is probably not worth the attempt.” But she glanced away at his hard look. “However, it is not my decision to make.”

“He's stronger with the Force than Novik is. His return is vital.” The words tasted wrong in Kylos mouth, he wasn't used to the association of the Force with the ginger.

Zara’s eyes widened slightly as she nodded, still not looking at him.

“Yes. I suppose his return is important then.”

  
In the days following, Hux was subject to more interrogation sessions. The girl had been much gentler though, only taking as much as he gave up. He let her see small things, bits and pieces of where troops were stationed so the Rebels could pretend to have the upper hand for a while.

Despite the little information he gave her, the girl still sifted through his memories like one would flick through sheets of paper in a file. She watched through bits of his life as if it were one of the story books given to children.

He returned to his cell exhausted, left to sort through the mess she made. Every night was reliving his father’s tantrums at the academies he’d run, Snoke’s tantrums as Hux failed him yet again, or Kylo’s tantrums whenever he felt a human emotion. The small knife he’d concealed amused him only to the point of carving profanities into the wall by his bed.

He couldn’t formulate a plan of escape because the girl would find out and the General would no doubt punish him.

A few days after the third interrogation, Hux’s cell had been opened at what he thought was the very early morning.

People shuffled in, dragging him from his bed and pinning him against the wall. He'd been confused at first, but when the rogue trooper and the girl from the Finalizer had entered, his mind flooded with memory.

“This is for Katya.” The girl glared at him before revealing a sparking rod and jabbing him with it repeatedly. Eventually the trooper pulled her back, then let a second man step forward.

The unknown man's fist made contact with the side of Hux’s face, and the ginger tasted blood. He didn’t fight back, it would only give them more satisfaction of superiority they sought.

“You’re a sick bastard.” The man muttered, winding up again. “Katya was everything to me.”

But Hux could almost hear his father’s voice, taunting him for putting up little resistance.

“You’re a disappointment. A weak boy. Too much of your mother in you.”

“I should have left you on Arkanis to be torn to pieces you pathetic excuse of a life.”

“Get out of my sight before I waste another paperweight on you.”

“What is going on in here-”

That last voice wasn't his father’s.

“Poe!” He was brought back to the present by the girls shaking voice. He lifted his head, attempting to shake the strands hanging limply in front his eyes.

“Get out of here. Let him go.” The arms pinning him to the wall released him, and he crumpled to the floor, curling up as blood rushed back into his limbs. His father’s laugh echoed in his head.

“Let him go.” _He was 7 again, at one of the parties hosted by Sloane to gain donors for his father and Sloane’s new militia. He was behaving best he knew how, but his father’s grip on his arm was too tight, and everytime he tried to talk the mans glare, a threat of punishment for talking out of turn, silenced him. Sloane had taken his other arm, murmuring those words to his father, leading him away, a temporary respite from the man’s looming presence._

“Hux?” Once again he was brought to the present by someone’s hand closing around his wrist, pulling him to his feet.

The pilot.

“Wow.” The pilot inhaled sharply, leading Hux to believe he looked worse than he felt. Dameron’s hand was still on his arm, then he turned to go. “Don’t move. I'll be back.”

Hux wished he didn't believe him.

During Dameron’s absence he looked himself over in front of the mirror. Blood dripped from his nose, staining his lips. A bruise already bloomed on one of his cheeks, too easily noticeable against his pale skin. He didn’t want to look at the bruises covering his torso.

He wiped as much of the blood off as he could before rinsing his hands and face. At the same time he felt himself connect with the room, before pushing away all the memories that had surfaced during the beating.

“Hux? Oh.” The pilot was back and he was invading Hux’s space again, leading him out to the bed.

“Those soldiers- will be disciplined. Don't worry.” Dameron muttered. “I hate you, but not that much.” He pulled out a gel, smearing a light layer over Hux’s bruised cheek.

“Thanks.” Hux was too out of it to comment on the backhanded insult. “Though you savages probably have such a loose definition of discipline I wouldn’t bother.”

  
“Oh believe me. We have discipline.” The pilot rolled his eyes, and Hux didn’t care to ask. “And I suppose as a formal apology for your treatment-” He fished in his jacket pocket, eyes darting up to the vent above them. “That you can have these. I pulled them from your uniform before it was disposed of.”

Hux was handed his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. Rae Sloanes lighter originally. A parting gift from her before her last battle. Her initials were delicately carved on one side among intricate lines that ultimately formed the Empire's insignia on the other. Hux had carried it with him since.

Dameron was giving the lighter a questioning look, but Hux gave him no answers as he pressed one of the cigarettes to his lips and lit it. His mouth tasted like blood still, and the smoke only made the sting worse.

“You can keep the gel. Not much harm you can do with it.” The pilot gestured.

Hux nodded, exhaling smoke and relishing the feeling of the nicotine returning to his system.

“You going to be alright?”

“I’m being kept against my will, routinely tortured, and deprived of things I enjoy.” Hux blew the smoke at the pilot. “How do you think I feel?”

“Right.” Dameron nodded. “Of course.” He gave Hux a glance over, then left, the cell door clicking. Hux lit another cigarette, pulling the blanket around him. Hux hoped that interaction was a tactic by Leia to try and turn him, and not because the pilot didn’t actually hate him.

The cigarette smoke drifted towards the vent as Hux flicked the lighter on and off. He’d play along with Leia as long as he needed to. And with any luck, Ren was on his way to get him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for a while sorry. writers block, or the cooler sounding 'schreibblockade' has officially set in for this story


	14. Chapter 14

The Deltira 2 compound held a throne room, as customary for any former residence of Snoke’s. Kylo didn't understand the former Supreme Leaders attachment to thrones, but this room served as a retreat from prying Knights who would otherwise pick up on the Force bond.

“You’re back.” He was leaning to one side of the throne, two fingers pressed to his temple as he studied the girl before him.

“I am.”

“How’s Hux?”

“Haven’t seen him in a few days. General Organa thinks we’ve gotten as much out of him as we can.” To Kylo, her vagueness signified that either they’d torn Hux completely apart or that he was putting up a hell of a good fight. He could only hope it was the latter, for the sake of the Order.

“You’re lying to me.” A guess on his part.

“Am not!” She frowned. “He’s been under Organa’s supervision. I have other duties.”

  
“Look I also- have other duties.” He interrupted her, gesturing. “Like running an empire. I really do not have the time to wait this out.”

“Can your empire even run without him?” A hint of a smirk painted her face as she crossed her arms. She knew it would get a rise out of him.

“Yes it can!”

“Then why do you need him back so badly?”

  
And here was where the argument always tapered off, Kylo glowering at Rey’s satisfied smirk. Both of them knew the answer wasn’t a simple one. Kylo had started noticing the more time she spent in the Resistance, the more cocky she’d become. Cockiness he couldn’t wait to crush, either in battle or in training.

They were in a sort of limbo after the Supremacy. An uneasy impasse. Kylo knew after the death of Luke, there was no easy way to turn her to the dark. But she didn’t hate him. He knew she still thought he could be turned to the light.

He’d let her continue to think that.

Kylo heard the outer door to the throne room open, and footsteps click. The high heeled boots of Zara.

Zara’s skills were only second to Kylo’s due to his stronger connection with the Force. She’d been his second when they fled, and hadn’t wavered in that position in their years as Snoke’s apprentices. Now, she shadowed Kylo as Hux had, but unlike the ginger she barely knew anything about the innermost workings of the Order.

‘Shoo- go away!’ Kylo hissed at Rey, who blinked out of existence just as the door swung open.

"Sir." Zara knelt, as he'd commanded all the knights to do upon entrance. "Novik has captured several pilots who might know about the Grand Marshal's location."

"Have him bring them to me-"

"They're docking now sir."

"I want them here. Kneeling before me."

"Yes Supreme Leader." Her smirk betrayed the fact she'd give anything to be the one extracting information from them instead of Kylo. He knew why Snoke had previously kept her in the dark as much as possible. The combination of her early Republic upbringing and her skills with the Force gave her a sense of high superiority, and she wasn’t afraid to exercise it. To her it was easy and not morally questionable to take advantage of weak minds. If he let her loose, she'd hold control of the Order within a day.

"Zara I forbid you to touch the minds of these men." His fist closed, and she gave confirmation despite the obvious disappointment flooding her. She stood and left, leaving Kylo alone again.

He sighed, glancing at the back of his hand, where three thin red lines stretched. Hux's cat was growing more and more displeased with him as the days passed. Her way of punishing him for not finding Hux quickly enough he supposed.

 

Hux couldn’t make too many marks on the wall or they’d surely notice. But after the incident he’d been left alone save for a droid delivering the occasional meal. He entertained a plan of taking the droid out with the knife, and fashioning a weapon out of its parts, but he’d need a sure way out. Hux wished he could appear at Ren’s side like the girl could. Make sure the Order was still standing, tell them where he was.

  
After a few days of solitude he’d learned to flip the knife through his fingers without cutting himself.

A trick to show Millie when he got back. If Millie was still-

Protocols and Force user be damned, if Hux returned to the Order only to find Millie gone, he'd murder Ren on the spot.

The knife landed in the ceiling above him, and Hux swore quietly, glaring at it.

He contemplated the tool, unconsciously crossing his arms. He hoped it fell on him blade down and put him out of his misery.

What was it Ren had called him? Force-sensitive? He wasn't stupid, he knew that term applied to Ren as well, so by logic he should be able to do exactly what Ren did.

But how did this work? Generally he'd seen Ren dramatically reach for things and have them fly across the room towards him. Or away from him into a wall.

Not the best procedures for retrieving a knife. Hux continued glaring up, before extending his arm upwards and snapping his fingers. Nothing.

"Dammit." He muttered. The ceiling taunted him.

A dozen more attempts, nothing. He’d almost run out of curse words to use.

It wasn’t until he slammed his fist into his leg out of frustration that the blade slid out, falling into his lap.

So anger got a result, (an voice in the back of his head quietly mentioned how alike to Ren this made him) but the side effect was his hand was slightly numb with cold.

Hux sighed, picking up the knife and resuming his fiddling.

  
Phasma had been in the throne room while Ren tortured the pilots for information, BB-9E at her feet. A small crowd had been allowed in, fascinated and horrified by the abilities of their leader.

She could sense the staring from the other officers present, hear murmurs about her defeat on the Supremacy. She was without her armor, without her helmet, without her barrier. Phasma couldn’t deny she missed it.

But the topic of her was dropped in favor of the hush that fell over the crowd as Ren lost control and killed one of the pilots.

The man fell back, blood pouring from his eyes and mouth, expression fixed in his final silent scream.

She saw the female knight- Ziva? Zara? Zara. She looked like a cat, no, something more reptilian, ready to pounce on the remaining captives, who’d fallen silent. But Ren dismissed everyone from the room, the gathered crowd bursting into murmurs again. The live prisoners were dragged out, leaving the body of their comrade on the floor.

“General Phasma-” He called, gesturing her back. The room quickly emptied around them.

“Supreme Leader sir?” She frowned. BB-9E whirred quietly, silenced by a nudge of her boot.

“If you are able I need you to take Hux’s cat.” He stared at her in his typical brooding manner. She noticed now that there were no eyes on him except hers, he slumped back in the throne, head in his hand. Abruptly he joined her, stepping over the dead man between them.

“The thing has become incorrigible.” He showed her the new and old scratches on his hand.

“Millie is-” Phasma had no idea how to explain the felines behavior. “Picky?”

“It’s my punishment for not finding Hux.” He chuckled bitterly. They left the throne room in the direction of Rens quarters, Phasma sending the BB unit off on some task.

Quarters was an understatement. On the compound, Snoke had taken over the entire top floor of the main building. An entire floor of private collections and other things Phasma was not entitled to know.

“I’ll have a droid send over her other things-” They reached the Supreme Leaders floor, and Phasma watched Kylo dart into one of the rooms. “But for now,” He reappeared, holding a bristling Millie by the scruff of her neck. “Here.” He dumped the cat into Phasma’s arms without warning, and Millie twisted and dug her claws into Phasma’s shoulder, hissing furiously.

“I’m doing MY BEST!” Kylo growled at the cat, and Phasma found herself wondering if she could laugh. The Supreme Leader of The First Order apparently answered to a small furry creature who couldn’t even speak Basic.

She stayed silent, keeping the cat on her shoulder as she let Ren go off in a fit.

“It’s alright Millie, he really is trying to find him.” Phasma assured. “I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back !


	15. Chapter 15

Kylo Ren sat alone in the throne room, a map of the Outer Rim projected in front of him.

The second round of the prisoner’s interrogation had informed him the ship Hux was being held in was making its way to a trade planet known only as VX-52 for refuel.

The man had also revealed the ship had been christened the Holdo, but that was of little importance.

Kylo knew from reports that the Order had allies among the mercenaries and arms dealers present on VX-52. He could simply pay them to bring him Hux, take down the Resistance ship. But Hux kept notes on everyone the Order held trade deals with, and a brief glance at the page on these dealers proved it would be an unwise decision to trust them.

No. As he’d told Zara, Kylo himself would go after Hux to ensure as little margin of error as possible. The improved Silencer he and Hux had submitted plans for was finished, and Kylo wanted this done sooner rather than later. Hux would be brought back within the next 24 hours, and after that Kylo could only hope their uneasy truce still held.

The nearest stationed ship to the planet was the Conqueror, a ship mainly used for recruitment in place of the Absolution. Kylo had already ordered a fleet to be moved there, and would follow shortly in the Silencer. The Admiral commanding the ship was already expecting him.

  
VX-52’s market reminded Rey of the one on Jakku. Except it was impossibly bigger, and there were twice the amount of leering eyes on her as the group pushed through the crowd.

She gripped her lightsaber under her cloak.

“Relax.” Finn muttered next to her. “We’re just here for some kyber crystals. No one’s gonna attack us. They just want our money.”

She nodded but the cloak was pulled tighter around her.

“So why didn’t Rose come with us?” Poe asked from the other side of Finn.

“She’s doing repairs.” The former trooper shrugged.

“It’s so hard to get you two apart nowadays.” It was hard to miss the slight jealousy in his tone.

“You’re telling me.” Finn rolled his eyes, and Rey laughed as Poe’s face glazed over.

“Wait wait wait you two aren’t-?”

“No you idiot of course we’re not!”

“Guys.” Rey’s hand was on Finn’s arm as soon as her comm lit up. “Guys the ship!” All three of them stopped in their tracks.

“The ship what?” Poe checked his own comm. “Shit. Shit, we gotta go.”

“But we haven’t even-” Finn protested, but Rey and Poe dragged him back in the direction of their pods.

  
“Dameron’s in the air- so’s Finn.” Rey reported to Organa on the bridge of the Holdo not even 15 minutes later. A battle played out before them, ships exploding among the asteroid field around VX-52.

“Good. The Order’s most likely coming after our ginger friend on the lower deck.” She nodded, then addressed the officers before them. “What’s our shield status? And I want troops and ships guarding the hangar and all other entrances to the ship sealed.” Rey couldn’t help but notice how hard she was leaning on the cane.

“Shields at 93% ma’am.” Lieutenant Connix announced.

“Are we giving him back?” Rey’s hand was on her lightsaber.

“What are you crazy?” Leia rolled her eyes. “He’s too valuable. In fact, go get him. Bring him to me. Make them work a little bit to get to him.”

“Yes ma’am.” Rey borrowed a few of the guards outside the bridge to make her way to the lower levels.

  
“General Organa!” A panicked voice filled the room as one of the consoles beeped furiously. “General he’s made into the hangar! We couldn’t stop him!”

“Ben.” She whispered. Well, Rey had bested him before, she could best him again. She could only hope. To the room, she stood at attention.

“Rey will get him. Officers I need you to refocus. Take them out so Ren has nothing to return to. There’s nothing we can do except press forward. We have reinforcements coming.”

  
“Get up.” Hux was rudely woken up, only to find 4 guards in his room. He kept silent, sliding both lighter and knife into a pocket. He was manhandled into cuffs, glaring the whole time. The girl was waiting for them in the hallway, arms crossed.

“I suppose it’s pointless to ask where I’m going.” The girl started leading them to an upper deck.

“Bridge.” She answered. Hux could heard yelling in the distance and smirked. They were under attack. Best case scenario, Ren had finally gotten off his ass to get him. Worst case, it wasn’t the Order, and Hux was extremely skilled at bargaining for his life. Either way, his imprisonment was up.

The girl’s hand was tight on her lightsaber as she walked. Two of the guards drew blasters as they neared the source of the noise.

If he could only get the cuffs off. He moved them until he believed they were in the weakest spot, then tried to snap them open.

“Don’t even try it.” A blaster was jabbed into his ribs, and Hux straightened. They boarded an elevator, bringing them to hallway overlooking the hangar. Hux spotted the Silencer, casually discarded to the side. A familiar red blade swung in the center of the battle.

‘Ren you idiot I’m up here.’ Hux was pulled away from the window and shoved into a stairwell.

They were halfway to the next level when the guards fell to their knees, hands grasping at their throats. The girl gasped, and was staring behind Hux at something. Hux couldn’t help but smirk.

“Do you mind?” He glanced at his cuffs as Ren appeared at his side. The metal clinked and fell to the floor. Hux rubbed his wrists before picking up one of the guard’s blasters.

“And, what about her?” Hux gestured to the girl, who had activated her lightsaber. Her and Ren stared at each other. Hux could picture a battle of minds going on between the two.

“She’s not why I’m here.” Ren spoke suddenly, then turned around, forcing Hux to follow. The girl was left on the stairs in shock.

More soldiers tried to converge on them, but Ren’s lightsaber struck them down. But when the last of the bodies fell, they heard a different buzzing behind them. Ren whirled, and red met blue as the girl swung hard at him. All Hux could do was step out of the way as kyber crystal ran up the wall, burning a line.

“I won’t fight you.” Ren yelled at her. Hux watched him use completely defensive moves, letting her push him back.

‘He won’t but I will-’ Hux’s temper flared at this waste of time, and he swung the blaster up. A single shot was fired at the girl, and she yelped, falling onto Ren. The lightsaber fell to the ground. Silence fell over the hallway.

The girl was placed onto the ground against the wall.

“Don’t worry. She’s not dead.” Hux muttered, nudging her hand with his boot.

“If she was, you’d be dead.” Ren murmured. “We need her on our side.” Hux ignored the casual threat to his life, instead turning away.

“Time to go.”

“Yes.”

Troopers and Ren’s BB unit waited for them in the hangar. Hux found himself stepping over bodies, both trooper and rebel.

“I want all troopers to retreat.” Ren ordered into a comm, before boarding the Silencer. He offered Hux a hand up, which Hux refused.

The new fighter was slightly larger, allowing both of them to occupy the space, though uncomfortable.

They didn’t even wait for the other troopers to evacuate before launching into space. Hux took a deep breath, staring out at the planet below him.

Free. He was free. He shifted in his seat, realizing there was something underneath him. A coat, not unlike his old one. He pulled it around himself like armor, feeling the chill that had settled in him when first in the cell dissipate at last.

“You’re a mess. As usual.” Ren glanced over at him.

“Really. You’re bringing that up now?” Hux almost laughed, running a hand through his hair.

“Just saying we’re technically even now.” Ren opened the comm, dialing someone. “Commander? We have the Grand Marshall in custody. I will be returning directly to Deltira 2.”

Deltira 2. Where Hux’s dreadnought waited. And the Absolution. Unless it was scrapped by now. Hux wanted a cigarette just thinking about the damned ship.

“Is my cat still alive?” He murmured after a while.

“Yes. Very much so.” Ren pulled off a glove, showing Hux the still angry scratches. Hux smirked.

“Good. Is she on Deltira?”

“Yes. With Phasma.”

“You’ll have to fill me in on everything you’ve managed to mess up in my absence.”

  
Kylo couldn’t pinpoint exactly how long ago Hux had laid his head on his arm, but he allowed it after taking a glimpse into the Grand Marshalls thoughts. Or lack thereof due to an apparent migraine. How he could sleep through something like that, Kylo didn’t know.

He didn’t even fully wake up during the hyperjump, only murmuring something intelligible and shifting closer to Kylo.

It was almost endearing in a way.

They landed on Deltira 2 not even an hour after the hyperjump, and Kylo nudged the ginger awake.

“Let’s go. Time to go be Grand Marshall again.”

“They can all rot in whatever hell awaits us on the other side.” Hux grumbled, rubbing his temples. “I need a coffee and 2 packs of cigarettes.”

Kylo only chuckled in response.

 


	16. Chapter 16

As soon as Hux stepped off the Silencer, coat pulled around him like a shield, it was as if he’d stepped out of reality. People, officers, troopers, High Command, all slid past his vision, blurring into one person who seemed to have the same words to spew at him.

“Glad to have you back sir.”

“Welcome back sir.”

Hux wanted to leave, hide from all the eyes on him until he could properly don the title of Grand Marshall again. His head hurt and he wanted to see his cat more than anything.

“Why didn't say something earlier?” Ren's hand was on his shoulder, steering him toward an elevator.

“Did I say that aloud?” Hux frowned, trying to slide out from under Ren’s grip.

“You might as well have by how loud you thought it.”

Hux thought back to what Ren had said after their first meeting with the generals of the Order. “Loud.” He wondered how loud he was in comparison.

“Loud but not annoying.” Was Ren's answer.

Loud but not annoying. Closest thing to a compliment Hux supposed he'd ever get from the man.  
  
“So we're on the Deltira 2 compound correct?” This was Hux's first time actually visiting the planet but he was familiar with what went on. While the planet was, as stated in the reports, mostly aquatic, the waters and currents had been engineered to power the Order's factories littering the planet.

“The Supreme Leader apparently gets a whole floor.” Ren murmured. “Enough room that if you moved in, it's possible we wouldn't have to see each other ever.”

“Is that an invitation?” Hux rubbed his temples again.

Ren was silent.

“Besides. It's best I move in if you have Millicent living there. She doesn't like to be moved around.”

Ren looked about to disagree with him, but shook his head.

“Do what you like.”

Hux soon realized Ren hadn't been exaggerating about the space. He found a spacious room containing a desk and a couch, deciding it was far enough from anywhere Ren could possibly do any damage.

“I'll have new uniforms sent up for you.” Ren watched as Hux examined several strange objects on the desk before clearing them into a box and moving them.

“Just get me a datapad and I'll do it myself. Where's Millie?” He'd seen no sign of her since entering.

“She's with Phasma right now.”

“Why?" Hux scowled. "I thought you had her.”

“Safekeeping while I went and got you.”

The tone of his voice told Hux there was more to that, but he didn't press. A fight with Ren was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Loud but not annoying.

What high esteem his Supreme Leader held him in.

“Phasma's bringing her back along with your backup datapad. Should be here shortly.” Hux was brought back to reality, and acknowledged Ren with a nod.

“First thing, I need you to tell me every decision you've made since the Finalizers demise. Second, I need statuses on the Dreadnought, academy on Nidekon, and all our active ships. Third, reports of how many we lost in the Finalizer. I'll also need reports on recruitment efforts and I want them doubled, I need-”

“What you need is a shower and a cup of coffee before anything.” Ren interrupted him. “Grand Marshall I command you to take the next 48 hours off on grounds of needing rest. You should also visit the medbay.” The mans arms were crossed and Hux didn't want to argue.

“But who else-”

“Hux. I have people on everything you just listed.” Ren interrupted him again, taking a step closer.

“So you replaced me.” Hux scowled.

“Blast it Hux-”

  
“Grand Marshall.” Phasma's voice punctured the tension that had fallen over the room. “With all due respect sir, you were just rescued from a Resistance ship and you look like someone threw you into a trash compactor. Take a day off, then resume your job.”

Hux wanted to protest that he'd technically had the past two-ish weeks off but it was pointless to argue with Phasma about these things.

Something rocketed towards him, nudging his ankles and purring. A welcome distraction from Ren’s sullen glare.

"Hey there.” Even as exhausted as he was, he picked her up with ease, letting her take her usual spot on his shoulder. She kneaded his shoulder, nose in his ear. “Yes it’s really me.” He refused to look at the other two. “And your collar is gone. Wonder whose fault that is-”

Ren left the room in a huff.

"Datapad." Phasma announced, setting it on the desk. “Take care of yourself Hux!” And then she was gone, no doubt in pursuit of Ren.

Hux let Millie down to sit at the desk, booting the datapad to life. He typed in his login, and his all his notes flickered to life. Millie hopped onto the desk, demanding more of his attention.

“Looks like he didn’t hurt you.” Hux murmured, running a hand down her back. A good thing that Ren could keep his temper around her. She settled on the empty desk next to his arm, still purring.

It took a little while for everything to be delivered, but eventually Hux had all his essentials brought up to the floor, including uniform clothing, a pack of cigarettes and an entire coffee machine.

(Why they had coffee machines available to order Hux didn't know, but it wasn't his most pressing thought)

  
His most pressing thought at the moment was a shower, finally taken after a brief inspection of all the rooms on the floor. Ren had been correct, they could cohabitate without interaction with the amount of space allotted. Most rooms were filled with artifacts, and there was a library in the room overlooking the Dreadnought. Hux saw three figures in the courtyard below, one of them unmistakably Ren. The other two he didn’t know. If they were important, he would get introduced.

After the shower, his hair was parted and gelled, and a freshly pressed uniform was slid over healing bruises.

He stared at himself in the mirror, completing the look with his greatcoat and a pair of gloves.

Armitage Hux, Grand Marshall of the First Order, Starkiller, stared back.


	17. Chapter 17

“You'll find Ren in the throne room,” an officer had told him. Hux had scoffed in response. Ren was ridiculous. There was too much to be done to waste time sitting on a throne.

But he’d found Ren there, talking to a hooded figure.

“Hux. I told you to take time off.” Dark eyes met Hux’s grey ones.

Ren looked the part of Supreme Leader, sitting hunched over on the gleaming marble chair. For once his unruly hair was pushed back out of his face. But he didn't feel the part. Hux felt no shadow over him that had always loomed with Snoke. The way his eyes darted from Hux to the woman, and the frantic drumming of gloved fingers on the arm of the throne betrayed the fact he was human.

The figure, revealed to be a woman, turned and glanced Hux up and down as a predator would size up a meal. Her skin was the darkest shade he'd ever seen, and braids equally as dark in color cascaded out of her hood.

“Grand Marshal Armitage Hux.” The corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk, and dark eyes glinted with motive. For what, Hux didn't know.

“And you are?”

“Zara. Zara Ren.”

They shook hands, and Hux felt an unfamiliar pressure on his mind. So that’s what her motive was. He resisted, throwing up barriers and scowling at her.

She laughed, adjusting the braids. Ren barely moved as he glared down at her.

“Zara. Do not meddle with the minds of my officers.”

Hux tried not to show outward frustration. He was not one of Ren’s officers, they shared command. But this was not the time or the place to speak with Ren about it.

  
“You were right, he's definitely Force-sensitive.” The woman ignored the order, only nodding and inspecting her nails. “You should let me at him to find out the extent of his power.” Hux was given another sidelong smirk.

“Leave us. You're dismissed.” Ren ordered, fingers clenching into a fist. The woman flinched visibly, before hurrying out. Hux saw her hand clench right before closing the door.

“She’s my replacement?” Hux muttered, pulling out his datapad. “Nevermind. I need you to sign. It's transfer of Order funds to the Subjugator for new weapons.”

  
“A temporary solution. She's unhappy at her, demotion.” Ren scribbled a signature.

The Subjugator had gone from Deltira 2 to lead the attack on remaining Republic planets, and had been met with fierce and persistent opposition. That's all Hux knew from the report he'd read.

“Now tell me everything you've done and signed off on in my absence.” Steel eyes met dark ones as the minds behind them resumed their routine dance of control.

  
Kylo could tell how exasperated Hux had become the more information he gave the ginger, and it made him angry. Hux wasn't Supreme Leader, he was. He made the decisions, he gave the orders. He didn't need to rely on Hux anyway, he had the knights.

But the knights were only as loyal as their use for Kylo needed them to be, said the back of his brain. Hux had been devoted to the Order since childhood, growing into the brain and backbone of the entire operation.

So Kylo subdued his temper, instead pulling up maps and reports for Hux to review while showing the progression of the Order in Hux’s absence.

They started with one of the more pressing matters.

“The Dreadnought. Production was temporarily halted until your notes were sent in, but-”

“I will oversee the Dreadnought.” Hux seemed to be checking off a list in his head. “What about your knights, how many of you are there and where?”

“Halar-” A dot pinged in the Middle Rim on the map of the galaxy Kylo pulled up. “He's on the Subjugator currently. Dario," A second dot pinged on Nidekon 6. "Will possibly join him. Novik is in the Outer Rim. I'm sending him to the Conqueror.” A third dot pinged, forming a triangle. Two other dots pinged in the center of it.

“Zara and Banon. Who are here.” Kylo finished.

Hux blinked, then nodded slowly. Kylo could practically hear his mind working.

“Focus on squashing the Republic forces. Double recruitment efforts. HOwever, do NOT raise the taxes on planets we currently hold. We need more from our donors.”

“I will speak to them. They’re not happy about our recent failures however.”

Hux nodded. “The destructions of the Supremacy, Finalizer, and Fulminatrix cost us almost a billion credits. Over 2.5 million dead combined. How many have pulled?”

“None. Only decreased their contributions. And all three have been looted and towed away for scrap.” Kylo noticed Hux was leaning on the arm of the throne.

The ginger murmured something unintelligible, flicking through more images. “Now, the Resistance. They're within Order territory borders, shouldn't be long before a report comes in of their location. I've alerted various outposts.” He glanced up at Kylo. “I require a new staff.”

“Have Sloane send you files on academy graduates.” Kylo leaned back, closing all the maps and files and staring directly at Hux. “She's sending the next wave here to staff the Dreadnought and Absolution.”

Hux looked visibly ill at the mention of his father’s former ship. Kylo felt the unspoken question form in the other man’s mind.

“No. Another one of High Command from the academy will command the Absolution. You will command the Dreadnought.” Kylo thought it had been obvious, but apparently not, as Hux's eyes lit up.

“Oh gracious Supreme Leader. Truly an honor.” He smirked. The first sign Kylo had seen that the Hux he knew and used to despise was truly back.

“Hux it's late. This planet runs on a 32 hour day, and there's at least 9 hours till light. Go get sleep.” Kylo stood. There were more things, but they would be dealt with.

The ginger wasn't even looking at him, instead furiously typing as he turned and left Kylo to stare in his wake.

Used to despise. That thought snagged at the edge of his mind. When had he stopped hating Hux? Crait?

No. After Crait.

Kylo remembered being angry, then hearing the mans sneer and harsh words had only exacerbated that. But Hux had forced his way in, demanding Kylo come out and lead. And then offered his own space to Kylo in the process.

He'd realized then that he held no grudge or hatred against Hux.

‘You're a fool. That man will unseat you as eagerly as Halar will. Not to mention there’s not a trace of the dark side in him.’ Zara had apparently not gone far, her thoughts appearing in his head.

‘No. He won't.’ Kylo would have to talk to her about boundaries and obeying orders. ‘He won’t dare go against me, I’ll crush him. And Hux is programmed to serve the Order. Whether or not he uses the dark side won’t influence that.’

‘You’re Supreme Leader. I suppose we’re forced to trust your judgement.’ And she was gone, slinking off somewhere, probably to find Banon.

Phasma was being sent away to the Conqueror as well, her delivering Millicent had meant to be her goodbye, but instead she’d gone after Kylo to ask where the fuck he’d pulled Hux from and how they were pursuing the matter.

He’d silenced her, they would not go after the ship that had taken the Grand Marshal, their forces would be suited better elsewhere. She’d gotten mad then, but had walked away to prepare to leave.

Kylo hoped she had a chance to bid Hux goodbye before her departure.

The three of them never seemed to remain split for long, but he needed someone he trusted near the knights.

Snoke had kept each of them for his own purposes, purposes he’d not divulged to Kylo. He didn’t want to have to kill them, he’d practically raised the younger ones like Novik and- No. He didn’t want to kill them, but if they got in his way, Kylo supposed he’d have no choice.

The arm of the chair cracked upon impact with his fist, the polished surface breaking into a web.

His comm lit up, one of the donors requesting an audience within the next 12 hours. So much for Hux getting the sleep he needed.


	18. Chapter 18

Zara sighed, drumming her fingers on her knee. The Knights had convened without Kylo, mostly to listen to Halar’s verbal crusade against their Supreme Leader. She sat next to Banon, the projections of Halar and Novik, forming a square. The differences in power between the two were obvious, as Halar’s projection sported his vivid red hair and his clothes seemed real enough to touch, as opposed to Novik, who was a few shades lighter than a shadow. If she focused on him for too long, he became blurry.

“Kylo is unfit to rule.” Halar repeated for what felt like the millionth time. He always had the same things to say, creating a rather boring routine discussion the past weeks.

“Well he’s kind of running an empire on short notice.” Eyes turned to Novik, who shrunk under their gazes. He was the only one of them who supported Kylo, though not openly.

“But he can only bow to power. He cannot wield it.” Halar countered.

“Halar is right.” It pained her to say it, to even agree with Halar on this one topic. “Even as Supreme Leader he bows to his Grand Marshal.”

“The one that just got back?” Novik frowned.

“This is unacceptable.” Banon murmured. “He is not one of us.”

“It is decided then.” Heads turned at the finality in Halar’s tone. “I will siege Deltira 2. I have taken control of the minds of everyone on this ship. They are loyal to me. I will attack Kylo and take control myself. Dario is joining me.” Dario was also absent from the meeting, but Zara was unsurprised at that development. He always took the side of whoever was in power.

That left Zara, Banon and Novik to glance at each other in silence.

“Why now? Kylo has always been unstable, his temper speaks enough to that.” Zara knew Banon wanted no more involvement with the Order, but Snoke had put the burden onto all of their shoulders. She watched him fall into the habits of defuse and deflect all years they’d worked together. So it was up to her to take any kind of stand.

“And his Grand Marshal is even more so.” She interrupted before Halar could speak again. “He’s a Force-user, but one that is untrained. Untrained and unsafe. It will eventually lead to destruction.”

If she could redirect their attention to putting down the cur both Snoke and Kylo had insisted on leashing, Kylo stood a chance of keeping power.

“You’ve observed them for less than a week, how would you know how unsafe he is?” Novik shook his head.

“I had a dream. A premonition.” Was Zara’s reply. It was only technically true, she’d only a glimpse of a future of burning in her sleep the previous. Burning she’d known in her heart was the fault of the Grand Marshal.

“As I was saying-” Banon interrupted, surprising everyone in the circle. “It would be best for the transfer of power to come without a siege. Dario and Halar, together you two should be enough to subdue Kylo, and Zara can easily take him into custody. The Grand Marshal is also weak minded, easily turned into a pawn.”

“Yes.” Halar was grinning now. “We are in agreement then? Myself and Dario will take out Kylo, Zara and Banon will remove him from the throne so that I may be seated on it. I will be at the planet within 24 hours.”

Novik had been left out of this plan, and Zara saw him sigh and nod in agreement. He was no match for any one of them, much less pairs of them, to protest.

Zara herself let out a deep sigh as the meeting adjourned and she turned back into the world around her, the ocean below thundering. Banon sat next to her unmoving. She would question his sudden decision to take a side later.

This cliff was the farthest place from Kylo they could find. If he found out about their plotting-

No. She cleared her mind, setting her her usual barriers. Kylo could not find out. He would not find out.

Part of her wondered what Halar would do with him. She wondered if Halar would kill him. There were 6 of them left in the knights, 7 of them still alive as far as she knew. So few. There had been more of them, but external and internal strife picked them off one by one.

Part of her didn’t care, as long as she wasn’t there next to him.

Her braids had been tied up in a bun that morning, and here on the cliff the large, red sun was burning her exposed neck. A burning that was all too familiar.

_The temple was engulfed in flames behind her, heat searing the back of her bald head._

_Ben had woken them, lining up those that didn’t immediately try to run. Currently he paced along the line, one hand gripping his lightsaber, the other holding his head as if in pain._

_“If you want to live, you must take another’s life.” Ben muttered. He repeated it again, louder. Zara could feel the fear radiating from the children. Her fear could probably be felt as well. Some of them were as young as 6. Others bordered their late teens. None of them had killed anything, or anyone, before._

_Immediately they heard a crack as a neck was snapped and one of the older boys joined Ben. Two more followed suit. The fear of the group increased tenfold, and Zara tried to ignore the sickening thud with which the bodies hit the dirt._

_But she was already surrounded by bodies. Bodies of those Ben had killed while rousing the rest of the students from their slumber._

_Ben stopped, standing between the three boys, and it was then it sunk in that it was kill or be killed._

_Zara remembered tears running down her face as she took Ben’s lightsaber and swung at one of the many children who tried to flee in the chaos that followed._

_The girl in front of her fell to the ground, the lightsaber hissing as it made contact with flesh. Zara had refused to look at the girls face as she took her place at Ben’s side. His hand closed over hers for a moment as he took the blade back._

_She closed her eyes, listening to the cries and shrieks of lives being snuffed too soon. Their numbers dwindled, until the dead bodies outnumbered the live ones._

_Zara remembered vomiting, and another girl rubbing her back, murmuring words of comfort. She remembered Ben watching her, pity in his eyes._

_They boarded a transport ship, most of them huddling in fear. Zara remembered being surprised at some of the faces she saw. She hadn’t thought any of them capable of murder._

_Then again not many had suspected Ben to be capable of murder._

Zara stood, undoing her bun and allowing her braids to fall back to her shoulders. The girl in her memories no longer existed. The woman on the cliff now was Zara Ren, named the master of minds by her former Supreme Leader. She couldn’t even remember her old name.

She could remember Kylo’s forgotten name, Novik’s, even Banon’s old name. But not her own.

She returned to the compound, leaving Banon still deep in contemplation. She found the throne room empty. Since she was prohibited from the Supreme Leader’s floor, she took a tentative seat on the throne, staring out into the empty room.

Something twisted in her stomach. It was the realization that Kylo trusted her. When she’d told him of Halar’s threat, he’d responded by giving her the responsibility of holding him off.

Kylo was a fool, overconfident. He would never have expected Dario and Novik, or even Banon to join forces with Halar to overthrow him.

The twisting feeling was moving to her chest, then her mind. Something bidding her to do “the right thing”, and help him escape.

She told herself there was no such thing as “the right thing”, it was only her desire to not be ruled over by Halar.

“You’re plagued with doubt. Halar will not be pleased to hear of this.” Banon’s voice called as he entered.

“Halar does not control me.” She responded. “It is through my own free will I choose to doubt him.”

  
“What good is free will if you lose your life for it?” He raised an eyebrow. Zara glared at him.

“Neither Halar nor Kylo are fit for this throne. But as it seems right now there is only one or the other.”

“So who do you support?”

“Why suddenly take Halar’s side?” She countered.

“There is no love lost between Kylo and I, but I believe Halar is even more unpredictable. He could drive the Order to ruin as easily as driving it to glory.” He shrugged. Typical. Only a half answer.

“So you will sit passively, as usual?” She sneered.

“That I will.” He nodded. Zara sighed. She was not Banon, she had to do something, whether in support of Kylo or Halar she had not decided.

  
Grand Marshal Hux had a long list of things he hated.

Fat, rich men draped in expensive robes sitting across the table from him were currently top of that list.

The meeting with the largest donors to the Order was going about as well as he expected. They were all Snoke’s personal acquaintances, men Hux had only glimpsed when he was younger. Two of them smoked awful decorative cigars, waving away the smoke to spew yet more criticism of the Orders recent defeats. They had the audacity to doubt Ren’s leadership to his face.

Hux would have the men’s heads if they weren’t made of credits. He considered any criticism of Ren’s leadership a criticism of his own due to the nature of their positions.

‘Why don’t they trust me? I’ve proven myself multiple times.’ Ren thought, distracting Hux. He’d tried to shake off the vice grip Ren had on his consciousness at the beginning of the meeting, and had been unsuccessful. He needed to concentrate on the men in front of him, and so put up with the familiar invasion of his mind.

‘Because you are childish and unpredictable.’ Hux wanted to turn to the sound and glare at the man. But on the table next to him, he saw the man’s gloved fist clench.

Any lesser man would have panicked faced with the rage as Ren was on the brink of.

But Hux pushed Ren’s temper to the corner of his mind long enough to explain to the men that yes, three of the largest Order ships had been taken out, but they were launching more, and were working on crushing what was left of the Republic. The Fulminatrix, Supremacy, and Finalizer were only minor setbacks.

The men murmured among each other, then faced the Grand Marshal and demanded their pick of Snoke’s private artifacts collection in exchange for their continued support of the Order. They would also send their own accountants to be sure their donations would not be misused.

Hux was all too happy to sign the necessary forms.

“That problem’s crossed off.” He muttered to Ren as they exited the room. “Only a couple hundred more to deal with, and the Order might survive another week.”

“I’m beginning to think you’re one of those hundred. I need unwavering support if the Order is to survive.” Ren glared.

“My apologies.” Hux tried not to roll his eyes. Ren was being childish in the face of being called childish. “It was inappropriate of me-”

“There will be no further discussion on this.” Hux was interrupted. “Don’t make the same mistake twice.”

“Yes sir.” He tore his eyes from Ren and tapped something onto his datapad. “Shall we return to our floor? There are no more meetings or audiences scheduled for today.”

“Yes.” Ren sounded tired, and Hux didn’t blame him. Neither of them had attempted sleep in the past 12 to 14 hours. For Hux this was normal, but not for Ren it seemed. He’d need to get used to it if he wanted to continue as Supreme Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the end!
> 
> I have another two finished chapters that I will post over the next week or so, bringing this story to an ending with an even 20 chapters! Buckle in lovelies, and thank you to anyone who stuck around this far!


	19. Chapter 19

While Ren slept, Hux sifted through all the paperwork that kept appearing on his desk. He’d hadn’t even been back a week and it was already piling up, he thought bitterly before remembering that paperwork was below his rank.

As Grand Marshal he assumed he was allowed a larger staff, and decided 5 people under his direct employment would be enough to take care of the menial paperwork. Within 4 hours he’d taken on a completely new staff to deal with the workload, all of whom were newly promoted from clerks and secretaries to Hux's staff after a thorough background check (that included any direct family).

A stray thought had budded in the back of his mind while he had scrolled through files, a thought quickly grew into a weed he couldn’t ignore. He actually missed Hela and Salvatore.

He reminded himself that Salvatore had gotten what she deserved. Hela though-

He brought up Hela's file out of curiosity, the woman’s ID picture staring at him as if a ghost.

Further inspection showed she had several family members still living on a planet bordering the Outer Rim. A mother and two younger brothers. An glance over her records showed most of Hela’s pay was sent to them.

They were loyal to the Order, paying taxes and living within Order territories without resistance.

Hela had been one of the finest. And there was no reason her family had to go without. Hux put her two younger brothers in to be recruited, and sectioned off a monthly amount to compensate their mother. Enough for her to support herself.

"I didn't know you were capable of human kindness." Ren said from the doorway.

Hux jumped, glaring. He hadn't even noticed another pair of eyes looking through his own.

"Loyalty to the Order should be rewarded." He muttered, closing everything onscreen. "Hela was a good officer. Thought you were asleep."

  
“Can’t.” Was all that Ren muttered. “Why are you still awake?”

“Work.”

Silence fell between the two of them, and Hux almost laughed. It seemed Ren had no clue what to say when not criticizing him.

It wasn't like the ginger was any different. It seemed to go against every fiber of his being to even admit to himself Ren wasn't doing a bad job of running the Order.

Millicent distracted both of them, appearing at Ren's feet. Hux leaned back in his chair to watch Ren stoop to pet her.

"Any uninvited guests recently?" Hux raised an eyebrow.

"She's healing well. From where you shot her."

"Fine. Next time I'll let her stab you." Hux gestured, clicking his tongue. Millicent recognized the call, immediately trotting over to him.

Ren sighed, and Hux smirked.

"You haven't been to the medbay have you?"

"It's been a couple days, I'm obviously fine." Hux focused on the cat at his feet.

"Fine. I'm going back to bed."

"You don't need permission from me." Hux clicked a pen, glancing Ren up and down. He swore the man glared at him as he left. Millicent rubbed against Hux’s hand a final time before sprinting after him.

  
Zara still sat on the throne, pursing her lips as she watched a live feed of the Absolution launching.

She’d still been struggling with the decision of support when Halar had called and demanded an update.

And upon finding her indecisive, had threatened to imprison her with Ren if she didn’t comply.

So she’d taken over the minds of Hux’s staff, launched the Absolution, which had cleared the docking bay above the planet for the Subjugator, which was less than an hour away.

Halar had made terrifyingly good time. Dario was already on board with him.

She tapped her fingers on the arm of the throne. Betrayal always left a sour feeling in her stomach.

  
Hux had called Phasma once Ren was asleep, only to be answered by a different woman.

Without his knowledge, not only had Ren sent Phasma away, but Phasma had ignored Ren’s orders and returned to the Cal Sloane’s academy.

Currently, the two women were sitting in bed, the comm between them.

Hux tried not to stare at them for too long. It felt like a breach of privacy to see Phasma curled up in sweatpants and a tee shirt, smiling and laughing at Cal’s cracks at High Command.

Thankfully, Millicent was curled up in his lap, demanding all his attention while he listened to the two women.

“You’ve been quiet.” Phasma called his attention back to the present.

“Nothing much to say. I called to see if you made it safely.”

“No recent meltdowns? No arguments?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Nope. I’m impressed he didn’t take the heads off of the sponsors during today's meeting.”

“It’s meant to be.” Cal shook her head, her tone brimming with amusement. Hux scowled, but tried to hide it.

“Meant to be indeed. I’m impressed you two made it so long.” Phasma nodded. Hux confessed he was surprised also.

“He’s still immature and moody but he’s- improved.” Hux rolled his eyes.

“Like I told Chrome, all it would take was a few life or death situations and you two would get over yourselves real quick.” Cal put in again.

“Nah it’s the cat.” Phasma shook her head. “Hux’s cat likes Ren, and he’d never go against her wishes.” Her laughter was silenced by Hux’s glare.

A crash sounded in the distance, and Millicent dropped to the floor to investigate.

“Speaking of-” Hux stood. “That’s probably him. Should see what’s he’s destroying now. Take care, both of you.”

“You as well.” Phasma nodded, ending the call. Right before it cut off Hux could hear Cal asking about Hux’s cat in the background.

Kylo had killed the three officers who’d tried to restrain him. This was while Zara watched Halar and Dario take a iron grip on the Supreme Leaders consciousness. Her eyes had widened, watching the Force flow through Kylo like a typhoon, though barely keeping the two out of his mind.

The ginger had pulled a knife and unknowingly wielded the Force to take out one officer by himself before being knocked out and taken away, before Halar cut off Kylo’s consciousness.

The vaulted ceiling of the throne room presided over what could barely be considered a trial that took place mere hours after Halar’s takeover.

Halar sat on the throne, Zara sitting at his left on the step below, and Dario standing just over his right shoulder. Kylo and his Grand Marshal knelt cuffed below them, frightened officers flanking them.

Zara was testifying that she’d found Kylo in contact with a Rebel girl. The girl he’d claimed had killed Snoke. She testified to the officers of the First Order that their beloved and feared Supreme Leader was seemingly in league with the Resistance.

Halar interrupted her, declaring Kylo charged with treason, his fate yet to be decided. The Grand Marshal was charged with aiding and abetting, and would be imprisoned, all his titles and ranks stripped.

There she could not disagree with the verdict, Halar would sense and throw her down with them. She focused on the buzzing minds of the eyes watching Halar speak.

Many of the officers and troopers minds begged for an execution.

Kylo kept trying to meet her eyes, his gaze accusing. She stared past him, focusing her gaze on the Grand Marshal.

The ginger had proved vicious when provoked, a claim supported by the stab wound in her arm, gained from trying to wrestle him into a set of cuffs after he’d killed an officer. Nothing she couldn’t heal, but still annoying. Even now he still burned with the Force, but could barely direct it.

She was brought back to the present when Kylo lashed out, freeing himself and lunging at Halar. The officers in the room gasped, stepping back. Halar stood to meet him, grinning. Dario stepped forward, and Kylo was thrown back, landing next to his Grand Marshal.

“See? That’s how it feels.” Zara swore she heard the ginger murmur in bitter amusement.

Kylo was on his feet in less than 5 seconds, ready to continue to fight the two men. This was madness. The Force ripped through all three of them, she could physically feel it in the air, like gas before an explosion.

“Kylo!” The Grand Marshal beat her in calling out the man’s name. Kylo whirled to face him.

“You moron, you obviously can’t beat them. Don’t make it worse for you-us.”

Zara did not like the glint in Halars eyes at all when the ginger spoke. She saw Halars hand clench, and the ginger slumped to the ground. Zara felt her eyes roll slightly. Force-choking was so overrated and cliche.

“Kylo if you do not stand down, I’ll execute your rabid cur.” Halar’s tone bordered on delight in exploiting Kylo’s emotions.

Dark eyes narrowed, but Kylo remained where he was, and the Grand Marshal was released. However cliche Force-choking was, Zara had to agree it was beyond effective.

Halar ordered them to be taken away and put in cells.

Any sympathy Zara had felt before for Kylo faded. Evidently the man was weaker than she thought.


	20. Chapter 20

Evidently Order prisons were worse than Rebel ones. Hux tried not to shiver under the sparse lighting as he was led down a hallway lined with barred door cells.

It was probably a good thing they’d separated Hux and Ren, because Hux was certain he’d have reached through and strangled the dethroned Supreme Leader by now.

“I can hear every murderous thought you’re having right now.” Ren called.

“Good.” Hux replied bitterly. “It’s not treason to have them now, I intend to make full advantage of that.”

“Gra-” Ren started to argue, then cut himself off. Hux’s fist clenched.

‘Stripped of all titles’ That was impossible. The angry bearded man that had almost killed him was NOT part of the Order, he COULD NOT remove Hux’s titles like that.

He was practically shaking with rage. The man’s hair had been a dark ginger, a near perfect match to his father’s hair color. As uncommon as red hair was, there was no way Hux could be related to him, but the first sight of his face had sent a cold spike of adrenaline down Hux’s spine. An innate reaction he thought had been lost over the years.

“Halar. His name is Halar.”

“Get out of my head!” He yelled back at Ren. His voice bounced off the walls around him, before he spoke again, quieter and more bitter. “Conversations are usually what people use to communicate. Try that sometime. At least once before you die.” He spat the last word, despite having no emotion behind it.

“You haven’t said a word this entire time!”

“Maybe because I don’t want to talk to you because you got me ARRESTED! ‘Aiding and abetting’? I was only arrested because we were in the same room! You dragged me into this mess by inviting all your wizard ‘friends’ to run an military they know NOTHING ABOUT! What do you think Halar will do? None of the sponsors or High Command will accept him, the Order is finished! And it’s your fault! For replacing me with them, for letting them get out of control, and first and foremost allowing that Rebel to kill Snoke!”

“I killed Snoke!” Ren’s yell interrupted him. “I killed Snoke because I-”

“You couldn’t kill the Rebel girl.” Hux finished, allowing a humorless laugh to pass his lips. “Pathetic. You threw everything I- we- worked for away just because of some little girl with a stolen laser sword. Always controlled by emotion. You’re nothing better than a child.”

“Like you’re any better! You can’t even take proper care of yourself, refuse to take proper care of yourself, and your daddy issues run deeper than your issues with authority.”

“I don’t have ‘issues with authority’.” Hux sneered. “I have issues with being forced to work under an immature, moody-”

A crash from Ren’s cell seemed to accentuate his point and he fell silent.

“You’ve had at least a dozen chances to kill me and seize power for yourself. Why haven’t you?”

Hux froze and grasped for words only for them to fail him. Not that he had no answer, but the answer seemed hard to put into cohesive thought.

Starkiller, it had been the three of them. The trio that upheld the Order. That’s how it had been, that’s how it was supposed to continue. It was functional, if a little strange. Until Kylo Ren, the youngest and most unstable of them, had fallen out of line and tried to rise. And it had crumbled beneath him.

“Holy depths of hell overtake me.” Hux muttered in Arkanian. “I pray for my weaning souls release.”

“Basic please!” Kylo yelled to him. “I don’t understand prehistoric murmuring.”

“We were succeeding under Snoke! It was working fine as the two of us!” Hux glared. “Three, counting Phasma. It was FINE, we were making progress! We could have won!”

“Tell me Hux, how many times a day did Snoke try to kill you?” Ren’s tone darkened. “Snoke was not a good leader. He’s dead, you can stop pretending.”

“It was not my place to speak out.” Hux grimaced. “It didn’t matter as long as we succeeded.” It wasn’t like he was unused to tyrannical and abusive superiors.

Silence fell, as if Ren expected more out of him.

“I hated him.” Hux finally muttered, and it felt like a ghost had been released.

“Can’t hear you!”

“I hated him.” Hux repeated it louder, nails digging into his palm. “I hated him but he was necessary! Necessary for the goal!”

“The goal died with Snoke.” Ren’s tone uncharacteristically held no trace of anger or emotion.

“No-” Hux wanted to protest, but the sinking hole in his stomach agreed with the other man.

The troopers guarding the end of the hall clamored, interrupting them. A fierce, defiant yell that Hux knew could only be his Millie sounded.

“Don’t kill her-” He was pressed to the door within seconds. The bars of the cell door were cold in his hands. “Please don’t kill her.” He continued repeating the phrase.

“Don’t kill her.” One of the troopers parroted, and Hux jumped while Ren laughed.

Millicent ran to his door, and he dropped to the ground to reach her.

“Will Halar or the others try to kill her?” He asked Kylo, managing to fit a hand through the slats between the bars for her to rub against.

“Not if they can’t find her.” A voice that wasn’t Kylo’s spoke from down the hall, and Hux retracted his hand back into the cell in surprise.

  
“Novik?” Kylo stood as the younger man unlocked his cell door. “What’s going on?”

“Halar is even more unfit than you are to command an empire, and Zara is too spineless to do anything.” He said simply, handing Kylo his lightsaber. It had been taken from him in the struggle to take him into custody. “So I’m getting you out, and,” He sucked in a breath. “I’m taking you to Elire.”

“Elire?” Kylo’s grip on the lightsaber tightened. He hadn’t heard that name in-

“We don’t have time. Halar is probably aware of me already.” Novik pulled a hood over his head, turning to leave.

“Wait!” Kylo froze at Hux’s cry.

Both men turned to him.

“Kylo- please, take her.” Hux gestured to Millicent. “I don’t care what happens to me just get her out of harm’s way.”

Novik glanced between the two of them, and Kylo sighed deeply. The lock on Hux’s cell cracked open and clanged against the tiles. Hux’s face and mind flashed confusion, and grey eyes locked with Kylo’s.

‘If it’s supposed to be the two of us-’

“Can you take both of us?” He continued staring at Hux.

“Yes but hurry!” Novik rolled his eyes, and Hux scrambled to his feet to follow them. Millicent kept pace as the three of them walked past stormtroopers lying dead from bullet wounds.

“Novik’s a fairly good sniper.” Kylo murmured to the ginger in explanation.

  
It was dawn on Deltira 2 when Novik led them up a back stairway of the compound into the outside. As soon as Millicent’s paws hit the grass Hux picked her up.

They walked to the cliffs overlooking the still unfinished Dreadnought. Another failure of Hux’s.

Wind reminded Hux how messy his hair was, but he couldn’t fix it with an armful of increasingly fidgety feline.

“You look fine.” Kylo murmured in amusement, and Hux shot him a glare.

Eventually they were greeted by two fighters and a run down transport ship, flanked by men that were not Order.

Hux stood closer to Kylo than he meant to, Millicent’s claws digging through his sleeves.

“Sir, you’re out of your mind.” The tallest one stepped forward.

“We can have this argument later. Get out of here before Halar blows us out of the sky.” Novik seemed tired as he waved the men away to their respective fighters with choruses of “yes sir”.

 

Hux stared back at the compound, the sun bathing it in a deep red. Fitting, for all the bloodshed that would no doubt ensue from here out.

“All hope is not lost.” Kylo murmured over his shoulder, startling him. “From every ruin another empire can rise. There will be support.”

Millicent squirmed again, and Hux was forced to release her in the ship. But he hesitated a moment, eyes still locked on the compound.

“Don’t say anything.” He cut Kylo off. “I know there’s nothing here for us.”

“Then get in the ship Hux.”

“Armitage. My name’s Armitage.” Their shoulders collided as Hux turned to board.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so guilty about abandoning these two and felt like I had to give them if not a happy, but a hopeful ending. There's still a lot unspoken between them but that's how it always is with these guys. Thank you so much everyone who subscribed and or followed this story all the way to its end! I appreciate it so much and you all inspire me so much!
> 
> (I might do a sequel and I also have deleted scenes if there's interest in either or both)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is lovely and appreciated !  
> 


End file.
